


Don't Tell My Dads I Broke Up With A Werewolf (Traducción)

by lbp98l



Series: Don't Tell My Dads [3]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Crossover, M/M, many much language
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-10-20 01:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l
Summary: Stiles y Derek han terminado. En cuanto a la relación se refiere. Eso no significa que estén fuera de la vida del otro. Porque Castiel tiene un plan para sacar a Dean del Purgatorio que involucra a Derek y hay un chico nuevo en Beacon Hills que tiene un interés agudo (y un poco espeluznante) en Stiles.





	1. Una pesadilla. Un nuevo competidor. Un muy malo sentimiento.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Don't Tell My Dads I Broke Up With A Werewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365079) by [sarahandthegraveyardshift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahandthegraveyardshift/pseuds/sarahandthegraveyardshift). 



_La ira aumentó para preocuparse casi de inmediato y Derek no sabía si podría soportarlo por más tiempo, mirando a la ventana de Stiles y sin poder hacer nada. Había Ceniza de montaña por todas partes. Ventanas, puertas, paredes, alrededor de la maldita cama del adolescente, por el amor de Dios y ese estúpido chico estaba sufriendo un ataque de pánico._

_¿Se había hecho esto a sí mismo? ¿Alguien se lo hizo? ¡Maldita sea, Stiles! ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? ¿Bloqueando a Derek cuando más lo necesitaba?_

_Derek golpeó un puño contra la ventana y la rompió, cayendo los cristales dentro de la habitación. Ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de esparcir la ceniza de la montaña, no es que pudiera. Derek no pensaba que la mierda sobrenatural funcionara así._

_Stiles ni siquiera se inmutó, lo más probable es que no haya registrado que la ventana se había roto en absoluto. Y sin la ventana, Derek pudo escuchar el llanto con toda su fuerza, las sibilancias, la respiración agitada. Joder, Stiles iba a comenzar a hiperventilar y acabar muriendo con Derek a solo unos metros de distancia._

_La lluvia golpeó contra el techo, empapando la camisa y los vaqueros de Derek y goteando en sus ojos. Intentó apartarlas, pero siguieron cayendo._

_"¡Stiles!" Derek gritó de frustración, golpeando el marco de la ventana de madera. "¡Déjame entrar!"_

_Stiles no se movió y justo cuando Derek estaba a punto de gritar de nuevo, se rompió la línea de ceniza en el alféizar. El crujido en el aire entre la ventana y la habitación se disipó. Derek se abrió paso en la habitación y dio un gruñido de frustración cuando fue detenido por otra línea de ceniza de montaña, la que rodeaba la cama de Stiles._

_Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de sentir mucho más que frustración, sin embargo, la línea se rompió repentinamente, otro crujido se movió sobre su piel y levantó el pelo en sus brazos y la parte posterior de su cuello. Derek no pudo llegar a Stiles lo suficientemente rápido, no pudo evitar pasar sus manos por los brazos del adolescente y por sus costados, recordando la sensación del cuerpo del hombre más joven. Le dolió no haber sentido eso durante tanto tiempo._

_"¿Stiles?"_

_Todo lo que quería era sostener al chico y decirle lo estúpido que era por hacer esto y prometer arreglar lo que fuera que lo hizo y ..._

_"Derek," murmuró Stiles, su cuerpo temblando._

_"Estoy aquí", dijo Derek, moviéndose en la cama y frotando el hombro del adolescente. "Estoy aquí, Stiles"._

_Stiles se giró para mirarlo y Derek se sobresaltó, soltándolo rápidamente. Los ojos del hombre más joven estaban vacíos y fangosos, su piel tenía un color enfermizo y tres arañazos enormes cortaban la antaño piel lisa de su garganta. Estaban rojos y sangraban._

_Las cejas de Stiles, de repente, se convirtieron en una mirada de ira. "¿Como pudiste?" El adolescente susurró y Derek se estremeció como si hubiera gritado las palabras._

_"Stiles—"_

_"¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto a mí?" Stiles dijo con más firmeza._

_No no no. Derek nunca lo haría ... No podría hacerlo ... "Stiles, yo no ..."_

_"Me mataste, Derek."_

_"Stiles, por favor, estoy sor-"_

_"¿Por qué?" El labio inferior de Stiles temblaba, lágrimas oscuras deslizándose de sus ojos muertos. "¿Por qué?"_

_Derek bajó la cabeza y sollozó. "No. No, yo ... no lo hice ..._

_"Derek, te amaba", dijo Stiles, su voz temblaba cuando agarró los brazos de Derek y se levantó. "Te ame tanto."_

_Derek negó con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y se levantó para irse. Stiles apretó su agarre, manteniéndolo en su lugar._

_"Derek"._

_"No."_

_"Derek"._

_"Por favor...."_

_¡Derek!_

........................................................................................................................  
Derek se despertó con un sobresalto, pateando con inquietud las sábanas que le atrapaban en su lugar mientras miraba a su alrededor salvajemente.

"¡Derek!", Llamó alguien y había una mano en su hombro, apretando firmemente.

Arremetió, pero la persona saltó hacia atrás rápidamente. La lámpara de su mesilla de noche se encendió y parpadeó un par de veces, enfocando su dormitorio.

Issac estaba de pie a su derecha, retirando la mano de la lámpara mientras una mirada preocupada lo asaltaba. "¿Estás bien?", Preguntó con cautela, mirando hacia abajo a la mano de Derek.

El hombre mayor también miró su mano, suspirando cuando encontró sus garras descubiertas. Las retrajo y se pasó una mano temblorosa por el pelo. "Lo siento."

Issac se encogió de hombros, se aclaró la garganta y se rascó torpemente la parte posterior de la cabeza. "Estabas, uh ... llorando".

Derek levantó la vista, pasó una mano por su cara y encontró lágrimas en sus mejillas. Olfateó y se limpió la mano en las sábanas.

"Y tú ..." Issac vaciló, bajando la mirada cuando Derek le miró. "Has dicho el nombre de Stiles. Unas pocas veces."

El hombre mayor asintió a sabiendas. No era la primera vez que había tenido esta pesadilla. Y probablemente no sería la última. Sin embargo, los otros generalmente lo ignoraban. Se preguntó qué era diferente esta noche.

"Estamos preocupados", dijo Issac en voz baja, señalando hacia la puerta, donde aparecieron Erica y Boyd, después de haberse estado escondiendo en el pasillo, "sobre ti".

Derek tragó. "No tienes que preocuparte por mí", dijo de manera poco convincente. "Estoy bien."

"Eso es una tontería", dijo Erica con seriedad, levantando una cadera y colocando una mano delicada sobre ella.

Una mirada al reloj le dijo al hombre mayor que era demasiado temprano para esta conversación. "Acostaos. La escuela comienza en cuatro horas ".

"Creo que uno de nosotros debería quedarse aquí", sugirió Issac, pero Derek negó con la cabeza antes de que terminara de hablar.

"No."

"Derek, no nos gusta que estés solo aquí durante el día", dijo Boyd sin rodeos.

"No"

Erica sonrió y cruzó los brazos. "Abandonaré el equipo. Entonces puedo estar aquí todo el tiempo. No me importa ".

Derek frunció el ceño. "Definitivamente no."

Isaac se encogió de hombros mientras miraba a los otros dos betas con una pregunta en sus ojos.

"¿Qué?" Derek preguntó, temiendo que ya sabía la respuesta.

Isaac se puso de pie. "¿Podemos ... hacer una pila de cachorros?"

Derek gimió y cayó de espaldas contra sus almohadas. Pila de cachorros: era lo que decía Stiles, algo que Derek odiaba totalmente. Pero no había podido pensar en algo mejor para eso. Cuando era más joven, su familia sabía cuándo necesitaban estar juntos. Creó una calma y un silencio que no podían hacer por sí mismos. La familia era apoyo y amor y Derek ya no tenía a su familia, de todos modos, no con la que había nacido.

Stiles había sido de la familia. Y estos adolescentes tontos eran todo lo que realmente tenía, además de Peter y dudaba que su tío quisiera tener algo que ver con algo como esto.

"Bien", dijo, ocultando su cara en la curva de su codo. "Simplemente no lo llames ¡oof!"

Erica tarareaba feliz mientras se acomodaba a su izquierda, con el brazo sobre su pecho y la mejilla apoyada en su hombro. Boyd yacía a su lado sobre su espalda, con una mano enroscada sobre su cadera mientras la longitud de su brazo se asentaba a su lado. Isaac frunció los labios, dudando antes de meterse en la cama y acomodarse a la derecha de Derek ... donde Stiles solía dormir. El adolescente se dio la vuelta de modo que su espalda estaba al ras del lado de Derek, el hombre mayor resopló antes de levantar su brazo y empujarlo debajo de la cabeza de Isaac como una almohada antes de rodear el torso del chico.

Derek sintió que su ritmo cardíaco era lento y una calma llenó la habitación que no había estado allí desde ... bueno, desde Stiles. Stiles era bueno en este tipo de cosas. Amaba las pilas de cachorros más que Erica y eso era decir mucho. Siempre tenía las palabras correctas para decir. Isaac no habría dudado en pedirle nada a Stiles. Y era inteligente. Boyd solía acudir a Stiles en busca de ayuda con los deberes y consejos sobre su relación con Erica.

¿Quién era Derek para ellos además de su alfa? Si les deja libres, ¿a quién irían? Ciertamente, no al hombre que hizo que su manada pensara dos veces en si pedir o no hacer una pila de cachorros, quien no manifestaba amor y admiración en las personas cercanas a él, sino vacilación y ansiedad, cuyo único buen consejo era qué técnica utilizar en una lucha.

Por un momento se preguntó si Stiles pensaba en esas noches, si tenía frío sin ellas. Derek esperaba que no, pero una parte muy pequeña de él, la parte que ansiaba que Stiles volviera, realmente, realmente lo esperaba ...

... porque entonces tal vez él volvería a casa con ellos.

........................................................................................................................

Castiel vaciló antes de levantar una mano y llamar a la puerta de la habitación de su hijo. Era extraño, el silencio que había sobrepasado su hogar desde ... desde ...

La puerta se abrió y Stiles se quedó en el marco, sombras bajo sus ojos y mejillas rojas por las lágrimas. "¿Papá?"

"Stiles", dijo el ángel suavemente, colocando una mano en el hombro del adolescente.

Las cejas del adolescente se elevaron. "¿Estás bien, papá? Dije 'Entra' como tres veces". Stiles intentó sonreír, pero parecía casi doloroso.

"Estoy bien", dijo Castiel de manera poco convincente, soltando el hombro de Stiles y tragando. Así era como estaban las cosas entre ellos ahora, torpes y tensas. ¿O siempre han sido así? ¿De verdad había sido Dean quien juntaba a su familia rota? "¿Cómo estás ... um, manejando las cosas?"

Stiles entrecerró los ojos hinchados y le dirigió a su papá una mirada aguda, sollozando y frotándose la nariz enrojecida. "Bien."

"¿Tú y Derek?"

Stiles miró hacia abajo y lejos. "No lo sé."

Castiel inclinó la cabeza. "¿Quieres hablar ab-?"

"No."

"Esta-"

"Sí."

Castiel suspiró. "Stiles-"

"Me voy a la cama." Stiles dio un paso atrás y cerró la puerta a medio camino.

"Todavía es temprano", dijo Castiel, juntando las cejas. "No hemos cenado todavía."

Stiles se encogió de hombros. "Primer día de clases mañana. Realmente debería ... dormir un poco".

El ángel tomó aliento, listo para discutir. Debería ser un padre, ser la figura de autoridad que Stiles necesitaba. Porque era al único que tenía Stiles. Y Stiles era todo lo que tenía. Si era honesto consigo mismo, era posible que fueran todo lo que tenían. Para el resto de la vida humana de Stiles, de todos modos. Y luego podría irse a los Campos Elíseos con su hombre lobo. ¿Dónde estaría Castiel entonces? Quería una vida con Dean. Una vida futura con Dean. Quería un para siempre. ¿Cómo se suponía que tuviese eso con Dean en el purgatorio?

Castiel asintió solemnemente, alejándose de la puerta como una indicación de que su conversación había terminado. "Buenas noches, Stiles".

"Buenas noches, papá".

"Te amo."

Algo en la cara del adolescente cedió por un momento y Castiel pudo ver la angustia que su hijo le ocultaba. De todos.

Pero fue reemplazada rápidamente con una media sonrisa vacilante y un asentimiento apenas allí. "Sí, también te amo".

Y eso fue todo.

........................................................................................................................

Excepto que no lo era.

El reloj de alarma que estaba en la mesita de noche al lado de la cama de Dean destellaba a las 2:54 pm una y otra vez a un ritmo constante. Habían tenido un corte de energía la semana pasada debido a las tormentas y los fuertes vientos que golpeaban las líneas eléctricas. Castiel aún no había puesto el reloj a su hora justa, no estaba demasiado seguro de que supiera cómo hacerlo, pero sabía que era más o menos justo después de la medianoche. Porque fue entonces cuando Stiles entró silenciosamente en el dormitorio y se deslizó bajo las sábanas del otro lado de la cama, tal como lo había hecho durante los últimos meses.

El ángel había dejado de preguntarle si estaba bien después de la primera semana cuando Stiles se negó a responder con más que un resoplido y un encogimiento de hombros, permitiendo que el silencio cubriera la habitación hasta que el adolescente se quedó dormido y se acurrucó en el espacio dejado atrás por Dean.

Sin embargo, cuando Stiles respiró hondo, Castiel pudo sentir que esta noche sería diferente. "¿Papá?"

"¿Sí, Stiles?"

"Lo siento."

Castiel se incorporó, cualquier pretensión de quedarse dormido dejada hacía mucho tiempo. "No tienes nada de qué disculparte, Stiles".

Stiles cruzó la habitación y se metió en la cama bajo las sábanas, acomodándose lo más que pudo. Estaba temblando, tragando sollozos ahogados mientras aguantaba la necesidad de gritar. Castiel se recostó y puso una mano vacilante sobre el hombro tembloroso de su hijo.

"¿Stiles?"

"Dije ... le dije algo a P-Pops. Antes de que ... saliéramos del purgatorio." Stiles sollozó y hundió la cara entre las sábanas, intensificándose sus temblores.

La mano de Castiel se deslizó alrededor de la espalda de Stiles, frotando círculos calmantes. "Estoy seguro de que lo que sea, él-"

"Le dije que le odiaba", soltó el adolescente y la mano de Castiel se detuvo.

"Tú...."

"Le dije que deseaba que me hubiera dejado morir con mis verdaderos padres y ... entonces le dije que le odiaba. Luego volvimos y yo ... no pude decirle ... "

El llanto comenzó. Continuó incluso cuando Castiel envolvió con sus brazos al adolescente y le susurró al oído que Dean sabía que no había querido decir las palabras, que el Purgatorio cambiaba a las personas y todas las excusas que pudiera pensar decirle al joven sin sonar como si estuviera mintiendo para su beneficio. Y solo disminuyó cuando el ángel finalmente tuvo que hacer que el joven se durmiera con dos dedos presionados suavemente en su frente.

Castiel suspiró, con el corazón pesado mientras acunaba a Stiles hacia él. "No sueñes, Stiles", susurró al oído del adolescente dormido, sus lágrimas deslizándose por su cara para mezclarse con las lágrimas en la cara de su hijo. "Por favor, por favor, no sueñes".

........................................................................................................................

Al ingresar a la clase de química, Stiles dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, algo que nunca había hecho en toda la secundaria. Incluso con Harris como su profesor de Química nuevamente este año, todavía estaba destinado a ser mejor que el día que había tenido.

Su papá le había preparado el desayuno. No, bórralo, su papá le había hecho un maldito banquete. Si estaba etiquetada como comida de desayuno, estaba puesta en la mesa de su comedor. Su único pensamiento en la ducha había sido si había deseado panqueques o gofres, pero no podía más, porque la opción ya no era si quería uno o el otro, sino cuánto jodido jarabe casero quería rociar sobre su Torre de Pisa hecha de panqueques. Su papá le había preguntado continuamente si estaba absolutamente seguro de que quería ir a la escuela o esperar otro día o una semana o, demonios, ¿por qué no tomarse el año libre? ¿Quién necesitaba la escuela? Estaba por delante, ¿verdad? Podría totalmente saltarse un grado o probar cursos en línea. ¿Por qué no la educación en casa? El tío Sammy estaría más que feliz de ayudar, estaba seguro.

Apenas había escapado sin vomitar.

Llegar a la escuela no había sido más fácil. Scott y Allison le esperaban en la puerta principal, flanqueándole todo el camino hasta su casillero y su primera clase, donde Boyd asintió con la cabeza a los dos, que abandonaron sus propias clases y se sentaron junto a Stiles uno al lado del otro. Después de la clase, había sido acompañado de manera no muy sutil hasta el segundo período, donde estaba Lydia, correcta y remilgada como siempre. El día había continuado así (porque Stiles se estaba dando cuenta poco a poco de que sus amigos habían organizado estratégicamente sus horarios para que al menos uno de ellos estuviera en todas y cada una de sus clases) hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo, donde estaba rodeado de preguntas sobre si eso era todo lo que estaba comiendo y si quería la manzana de esta persona o el bollo de pan de esa persona.

Y Stiles solo.

No podría.

Tomarlo.

Nunca más.

Así que cuando la clase de química (química bendita) no mostró signos de tener a ninguno de sus amigos, se sentó en un asiento vacío y dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa de trabajo con un pequeño gemido de agotamiento. Solo esta clase y la práctica de lacrosse después de la escuela, luego podría irse a casa, caer en la cama y olvidarse de todo hasta mañana.

"Señor Winchester, muestra moderación." La voz del Señor Harris cortó la calma que había estado creando en su mente. "Tenemos un nuevo estudiante y no necesitamos que le des una mala impresión de nuestra escuela".

"Ya sabes", dijo Stiles, sentándose, "con el debido respeto, pero no creo que nuestra escuela necesite toda la ayuda necesaria para dar a las personas una mala impresión".

El señor Harris frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos al adolescente. "Clase, este es ..." Miró el papel en su mano. "... Karsen Reynolds. Señor Reynolds, puede tomar asiento al lado del Señor Winchester. Tal vez seas una mejor influencia para él que ... otros ".

Stiles trató de parecer ofendido, pero era difícil con la forma en que el chico nuevo le estaba mirando. Estaba sonriendo, no solo una de esas sonrisas educadas que las personas ponen al conocer a alguien nuevo. Pilló a Stiles con la guardia baja porque era ... bastante espeluznante.

"Oye", dijo el adolescente, colocando su mochila en el suelo y tomando asiento cuando el Señor Harris comenzó a repartir los programas de estudio para el año "Soy Karsen".

"Sí", dijo Stiles sin decir nada, mirando la mano que el otro adolescente sostenía antes de sacudirse y recordar tomarla. "Uh, Stiles. Soy ... Stiles ".

Karsen asintió, esperando un momento antes de mirar sus manos.

"Oh", dijo Stiles, soltando la mano en la suya cuando se dio cuenta de que todavía tenía un control sobre ella. "Lo siento, yo solo ... No tenemos muchos estudiantes nuevos. Y tú ... "Stiles no pudo terminar su pensamiento. Fue arrastrado por la apariencia de Karsen: piel suave, color oliva, pelo castaño con mechas rubias, ojos brillantes, de color verde brillante, delgado y alto y santa madre Maria de Jesus un culo que avergonzaría a cualquiera.

"¿Y yo?" Preguntó Karsen, con un suave acento en sus palabras que Stiles no pudo ubicar.

"Tú", repitió Stiles, aclarando su garganta y tomando el programa que se le entregó. "Definitivamente no eres de por aquí".

Karsen se rió entre dientes y el corazón de Stiles dio un vuelco. Mierda, ¿qué demonios? Eso fue ... Eso no se sintió bien. Sí, Stiles estaba un poco fuera de práctica con todo el flirteo desde que había estado en una relación durante el último año (y fuera de una los últimos tres meses), pero estaba bastante seguro de que no debía sentirse ... así. Algo en su pecho se apretó y tragó con dificultad para aclararse la garganta. ¿Estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico?

"No, no lo soy", dijo el adolescente, moviéndose en el taburete y mirando brevemente el programa de estudios que se le entregó antes de colocarlo sobre la mesa. No agregó nada más y Stiles se volvió hacia el frente del aula, ignorando el tono monótono del Señor Harris e intentando mirar al otro estudiante por el rabillo del ojo.

Todo a su alrededor gritaba inconformista, desde la holgada camiseta de color blanco con un bolsillo en el pecho hasta el cinturón tachonado en negro y rojo y las gafas de montura gruesa a juego. Pero algo más que eso estaba mal con él. Algo oscuro y frío se deslizó en la boca del estómago de Stiles y se enroscó alrededor de sus entrañas, apretando hasta que estaba justo en el límite de lo soportable.

"Señor Winchester ".

Stiles saltó y la clase dio una ronda de risas dispersas. "¿Sí, señor Harris?"

"Por favor, baja ese pobre lápiz y lee la declaración de los requisitos en el programa de estudios en voz alta. Tengo la sensación de que te lo has perdido ".

Stiles miró el lápiz que tenía en la mano (¿cuándo demonios lo había agarrado?), que había sido masticado a una pulgada de su vida, la goma de borrar colgaba de un mero trozo de lápiz.

Mal hábito, mal hábito, mal hábito.

Miró a Karsen, encontrando una media sonrisa divertida en la cara del adolescente. "Claro, señor Harris".

........................................................................................................................

"Oye, ¿alguno ha conocido a ese nuevo chico, Karsen Reynolds?" Stiles preguntó tan casualmente como pudo, lo cual no fue tan casual como deseaba considerando las extrañas miradas que había recibido desde que lo dijo. Él y los demás estaban reunidos alrededor de una pequeña sección de las gradas, con la práctica de lacrosse y los compañeros cansados que se alejaban del campo y se dirigían al vestuario.

Scott entrecerró los ojos, observándole por un momento antes de sacudir la cabeza. "No. ¿Tenemos un chico nuevo en la escuela?"

"Probablemente no lo habrías notado", dijo Lydia de manera casual, revisando su lápiz de labios en su espejo. "Está en todas las clases de Avanzadas".

"Excepto la química", dijo Stiles y todos le miraron. "Quiero decir, obviamente, porque está en mi clase de Química y no tomo Química Avanzada, así que ..."

"No hay clases de química Avanzada este año", dijo Lydia con decepción, cerrando su espejo y metiéndolo en su bolso. "Vergüenza. Me hubieran gustado los créditos universitarios ".

"¿Está bueno?" Erica preguntó, aunque su tono sugería que no estaba realmente interesada en la respuesta. Estaba apoyada en sus codos, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás mientras intentaba captar lo último del calor del día en su piel.

Lydia ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, haciendo una demostración de estar pensando. "Sí, supongo que está bien. Si te gusta el tema hipster ".

Erica se incorporó y se inclinó para mirarla alrededor de Allison, que estaba sentada entre ellas. "Oh, estoy tan metida en el tema hipster".

Boyd gruñó con desaprobación, pero no dijo nada, recogiendo su equipo y saliendo del campo. Erica sonrió y se deslizó de su asiento, saltando tras él, atrapando su brazo mientras le alcanzaba y caminaba con él hacia la escuela.

"¿Tienes química con él?" Preguntó Scott y Stiles tardó un momento en registrar que la pregunta estaba dirigida a él.

"Oh, sí. Harris lo hizo mi compañero de laboratorio."

"¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?", Preguntó Isaac, dando un paso protector. El mensaje en su lenguaje corporal era claro: le pateare si me lo pides. "¿Se ha comportado mal contigo o algo así?"

"No, no", aseguró Stiles, retorciendo el palo de lacrosse en su mano un par de veces. "Solo ... Se sintió ..." Suspiró con frustración. Había una palabra para eso. Para este tipo Karsen. "No está claro, ¿supongo? No sentí nada malo, solo ... en blanco. Como si tal vez está escondiendo algo ".

"Podrías pedirle a Harris que te ponga un compañero de laboratorio diferente, si te molesta", sugirió Allison.

"No creo que debas apresurarte tanto", dijo Lydia. "Es un chico guapo, Stiles. Conócele. ¿Quién sabe? Podría ser bueno para ti ahora mismo."

"¿Bueno para mí?" Preguntó Stiles, el calor subiendo por sus mejillas mientras se ponía nervioso. "No está ... ¿Cómo ...? Ni siquiera ..."

"Cariño", interrumpió Lydia, se puso de pie y le lanzó una mirada que solo la reina pelirroja de Beacon Hills podía darle, "Lo sé". Agarró la mano de Allison y la sacó de las gradas, caminando hacia el aparcamiento.

"¿Nos vemos en mi casa?" Allison respondió con un movimiento de su mano, con una sonrisa de esperanza en su cara.

Scott le devolvió ambos gestos. "¡Sí! ¡Estaré en un rato! "

La sonrisa tonta le duró todo el camino hasta el vestuario.

........................................................................................................................

Isaac y Stiles fueron los últimos en irse, conversando de manera ociosa sobre las clases, los deberes que ya se les había dado y la música que habían estado escuchando durante el verano. Era cómodo, familiar y doloroso a la vez.

"¿Necesitas que te lleve?", Preguntó Stiles, esperando solo un poco más con su amigo ... con suerte. ¿Qué eran ahora que Derek y él estando separados? Ahora que los cachorros se habían puesto del lado de Derek (no que Stiles hubiera esperado que abandonaran al hombre mayor, eran los betas de Derek ¿qué haría Stiles con un grupo de hombres lobo adolescentes?), No estaba seguro. Todavía parecían ser amigos. Pero tal vez eso fue obra de Derek.

"No, me llevan", dijo Isaac justo cuando el Camaro de Derek se detuvo en seco detrás del jeep de Stiles. Por un momento, Stiles entró en pánico. ¿De verdad había venido Derek a la escuela? Pensó que habían tenido un entendimiento, que ya no iba a estar cerca ...

**3 meses antes**

_Había sido una conversación por teléfono._

_"No puedo verte más."_

_"Stiles-"_

_"Simplemente duele, Derek."_

_"Entonces, ¿por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué terminaste conmigo?"_

_"Yo ... no lo sé. Algo se siente ... mal."_

_"¿Soy yo?"_

_"... Sé que estás haciendo que me vigilen. Isaac, Boyd y Erica. Les veo fuera de mi casa a veces. Necesitas decirles que paren."_

_"Estoy preocupado."_

_"Yo también."_

_"Stiles ... ¿pasó algo? ¿En el purgatorio?"_

_"Derek, por favor, solo ... no puedo hacer esto si no me dejas en paz"._

_"¿Por qué tienes que estar solo? ¿Por qué tienes que hacer todo solo?"_

_"... No quiero verte. No quiero que llames. Necesito que te mantengas alejado de mí."_

_"Stiles, me encanta-"_

_"Adiós."_

**Día actual**

La ventanilla del coche bajó y Erica se asomó desde el asiento del conductor. El pecho de Stiles se apretó solo una fracción.

"Te extraña", dijo Isaac en voz baja y Stiles no podía soportar mirarle a los ojos.

"Sí, lo se."

"Tiene pesadillas", continuó Isaac, respirando y tratando de pronunciar las palabras lo más rápido posible. "No dice nada, pero sabemos que se trata de ti. Nosotros no ..."

"Isaac", interrumpió Stiles, las llaves tintinearon en su mano cuando raspó su zapato contra la grava, "Derek ya no es mi problema". Encontró la mirada de Isaac y la mirada de dolor que encontró allí casi le hizo retirar las palabras inmediatamente. Mierda, no era mejor que el jodido abusivo padre de Isaac diciendo algo así. Porque decir que Derek no era su problema era como decir que Isaac, Boyd y Erica no eran su problema. Eran una manada, una familia y todo lo que se dijera contra uno se decía contra el resto de ellos.

Stiles lo sabía. Solía ser parte de esa familia.

"Me tengo que ir", dijo Stiles, su voz ronca. Apartó la vista de nuevo, encontrando a Erica y Boyd mirándoles solemnemente. "Os veré mañana chicos".

"Sí", dijo Isaac en un susurro, aclarando su garganta y retrocediendo hacia el Camaro. "Tú, uh, ¿vas a estar bien para llegar a casa?"

"Claro", respondió Stiles, con una sonrisa estirando sus labios incómodamente. No estaba acostumbrado a esa acción en estos días. Levantó una mano, agitándola mientras Isaac subía al coche y se alejaban a toda velocidad.

"Oye", dijo una voz detrás de él y Stiles se sobresaltó, dejando caer sus llaves y girando.

"Karsen", chilló, aclarando su garganta y tragando con dificultad. "Uh. Hola."

"Lo siento, no quise asustarte", dijo el adolescente, con la boca torcida en una sonrisa.

Esa sensación se asentó en el abdomen de Stiles otra vez ... vacío. No le gustaba. "No hay problema. ¿Estás esperando a alguien?"

"Mi hermano," confirmó Karsen, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos y apoyándose sobre sus talones. "Parece que se olvidó de recogerme".

Oh, mierda. Ahora tenía que ofrecerse. Porque era educado. Y no se sentiría bien dejando a alguien solo en la escuela, especialmente a alguien tan nuevo. "Puedo llevarte a casa, si quieres".

_Por favor di no._

_Por favor di no._

_Por favor di no._

"Gracias, pero me envió un mensaje de texto". Karsen agitó su teléfono, el delgado adorno plateado que colgaba de él tintineaba mientras lo hacía. "Debería estar aquí pronto".

"Bien", asintió Stiles, ofreciendo una breve sonrisa antes de agacharse para agarrar sus llaves. Karsen se acercó y Stiles quedó atrapado entre él y su jeep.

"¿Te importaría esperar conmigo? Este lugar me da escalofríos cuando no hay nadie aquí ".

Stiles se puso de pie, usando su jeep para apoyarse para que no caerse. "Uh, claro. Sé lo que quieres decir. Beacon Hills se pone bastante tranquilo por la noche ".

"Probablemente sean los lobos", dijo Karsen y Stiles dejó caer sus llaves de nuevo.

"¿Qu-qué? ¿Lobos? ¿Qué te hace ...? Uh, quiero decir, ¿qué quieres decir?" Tartamudeó, forzando una risa que sonaba un poco histérica.

Karsen se agachó, recuperó las llaves y se las tendió a Stiles. "Solo quiero decir con el bosque y todo. Seguro que hay lobos alrededor, ¿eh?"

"Oh, sí", dijo Stiles, con alivio en su tono. Agarró las llaves en la mano de Karsen, pero el otro adolescente no las soltó, sino que se acercó a su burbuja personal, personal y personal de Stiles.

"Escuché que hay muchos ataques de animales", dijo en voz baja y Stiles se retorció. "¿Es eso cierto?"

"Yo, uh-"

De repente, sonó el claxon de un coche y tanto Stiles como Karsen se dieron vuelta para encontrar un Chevy Cavalier amarillo brillante cerca de ellos.

"Supongo que ese es tu viaje", dijo Stiles rápidamente, arrebatando sus llaves de la mano de Karsen mientras estaba distraído.

"Sí", dijo Karsen con tristeza, mirando a los cristales tintados, "supongo que sí". Sin embargo, no hizo ningún movimiento para irse, por lo que Stiles rápidamente se deslizó a lo largo de la puerta de su jeep hasta que estuvo fuera del adolescente y su coche.

"Nos vemos mañana, entonces", dijo, buscando a tientas en las llaves por un momento antes de encontrar la correcta y meterla en la cerradura de la puerta.

"Mañana", estuvo de acuerdo Karsen, caminando hacia el Cavalier y subiendo al lado del pasajero. Stiles vio que su boca se movía con palabras acaloradas a través del parabrisas antes de que el coche se alejara y sus hombros cayeron.

"Mierda", maldijo, abriendo la puerta del jeep con brusquedad y saltando dentro. Esperó unos momentos antes de arrancar el jeep, sin querer tener que seguir el coche amarillo hasta su calle.

¿Podría posiblemente mencionar que eso fue espeluznante como la mierda? Stiles no recordaba haber visto ninguna señal de venta en su calle. Como siempre. Todos en su calle habían vivido allí siempre, algunos por generaciones y nadie había mencionado mudarse a corto plazo.

¿Qué tipo espeluznante con rarezas espeluznantes se había mudado a la ciudad en la calle de Stiles? ¿Estaba siendo paranoico?

No, el mundo estaba lleno de rarezas. Y hacer caso omiso de tus entrañas, hace que te maten.

O eso dice su pops ...

... habría dicho.

Stiles se tragó el nudo en la garganta y arrancó el jeep marcha atrás.

........................................................................................................................

El Cavalier no estaba solo en su calle. Los Reynold, al parecer, vivían a solo dos casas de distancia. ¿No habían vivido allí los Carson? Stiles definitivamente no había escuchado nada acerca de ellos mudándose. Claro, cortaban el césped a las siete de la mañana los sábados y sus perros ladraban a todas horas de la noche, pero a Stiles le gustaban las galletas de chocolate de la Señora Carson y el Señor Carson era divertido en las barbacoas.

¿Qué demonios?

Stiles saltó de su jeep hacia su camino de acceso, agarrando su mochila y metiendo sus llaves en su bolsillo. Sus dedos rozaron la carcasa de plástico de su teléfono y lo sacó, mirándolo un momento antes de suspirar y tomar una decisión de la que seguramente se arrepentiría.

Roto o no, Derek tenía que saber si algo extraño estaba pasando en la ciudad. Escribió el número de Derek, el número que ya no estaba preestablecido en sus contactos y pulsó Enviar, abriéndose paso por el camino hacia el porche. Al otro extremo de la línea resonaba un estridente sonido cuando giró el pomo de la puerta y entró en la entrada de su casa.

Y desde la sala de estar se escuchó el sonido metálico de My Sharona en el altavoz de un teléfono, la misma canción que Stiles había puesto como tono de llamada ...

Dobló la esquina, con el teléfono pegado a la oreja mientras miraba hacia la sala de estar. Su papá estaba sentado en el sillón, el sillón favorito de pops, que estaba frente al sofá ... el sofá que ahora estaba ocupado por Derek Alucinante Hale.

"¡¿Qué diablos ?!"


	2. Un plan. Una leyenda. Una reunión de manada.

"Stiles", dijo su papá con desaprobación, " lenguaje. Tenemos un invitado ".

"Papá, no creo que mi ex cuente como invitado", dijo Stiles acaloradamente, lamentando un poco las palabras cuando Derek miró hacia la mesa de café.

"Es mi invitado", dijo Castiel, parándose y frunciendo el ceño al adolescente, "y serás civilizado". El ángel levantó el vaso vacío de la mesa de café y se dirigió hacia la cocina. "Te conseguiré más té, Derek".

Las cejas de Stiles se juntaron. "No bebes té", susurró para que su papá no lo escuchara.

Derek se encogió de hombros y no dijo nada. Parecía cansado, pálido. Había círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos. Stiles no podía recordar un momento en que se viera tan mal ... aparte de cuando había estado muerto. Tal vez después de la muerte de su hermana, pero estaba enfadado entonces y la rabia había ocultado gran parte de su dolor.

No había mucho de qué enfadarse ahora.

Derek le miró, frunciendo el ceño y sentándose hacia delante. "Te ves ... Stiles, ¿estás bien?" Miró su teléfono. "Me estabas llamando".

Stiles tomó aliento, listo para despedir al hombre. Derek sabía que Stiles no le quería cerca.

Entonces, ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo aquí?

El joven tragó saliva, incapaz de derramar su enfado por la mirada preocupada que Derek le estaba dando. "Um ... estaba tratando de llamar a Deaton. Accidentalmente golpeé tu número de contacto."

Derek asintió, con los hombros hundidos. "¿Algo en lo que pueda ayudar?"

Stiles se detuvo, listo para contarle a Derek sobre el chico espeluznante en su escuela - dos puertas más abajo - pero Castiel eligió ese momento para regresar, colocando el vaso sobre la mesa de café y sentándose nuevamente en el sillón.

"¿Tienes deberes, Stiles?"

Stiles suspiró y asintió. "Oh, sí. Unos pocos."

""Tus tíos llegarán pronto. Deberías prepararte para la cena."

El adolescente se dirigió hacia la escalera, frunciendo el ceño cuando sonó el timbre. No podían ser sus tíos, simplemente habrían entrado (o, si el tío Gabe estuviera a cargo de llevarles allí, aparecerían justo en medio de la sala de estar). Stiles tuvo el presentimiento de que ya sabía quién podía ser y Derek se puso rígido en el sofá cuando, sin duda, escuchó que el corazón del adolescente comenzó a acelerarse.

"¿Stiles?", Preguntó su papá y el joven saltó, girándose hacia la sala de estar y dándose cuenta de que había estado mirando a la puerta principal en lugar de responder.

"Sí, yo voy", dijo, dirigiéndose a la puerta y conteniendo la respiración mientras giraba el pomo.

........................................................................................................................

A Derek no le gustó la expresión de Stiles cuando abrió la puerta. Definitivamente, algo estaba pasando y por qué el adolescente no estaba hablando era un poco fuera de lo común. Claro, ya no estaban juntos, pero la última vez que Derek comprobó todavía tenía una audición funcional. Escuchar no estaba en contra de las reglas que Stiles había establecido cuando se separaron.

Aunque a Derek le había sorprendido un poco más cuando Castiel se había presentado en su apartamento esa misma mañana ...

**Temprano esa mañana**

_"¿Señor Winchester? "Preguntó Derek mientras abría la puerta del loft para encontrar posiblemente a la última persona, aparte de Stiles, por supuesto, que esperaba allí. "Uh ... ¿Puedo ayudarte con algo?"_

_"Derek", dijo Castiel sombríamente, grandes ojos azules mirando fijamente al hombre hacia abajo intensamente. "Tenía la esperanza de que pudiéramos hablar"._

_Derek tragó saliva, agitando la cabeza cuando se hizo a un lado y dejó que el hombre cruzara la puerta. Mierda. ¿Estaba en problemas? ¿Estaba Stiles en problemas? ¿Había pasado algo en la escuela? Maldita sea, le dijo a esos idiotas que le vigilaran ..._

_"Stiles está ... bien", dijo el hombre mayor, su mirada barriendo el loft rápidamente cuando se detuvo justo dentro._

_Derek cerró la puerta. "Pareces un poco inseguro sobre eso"._

_"Te extraña."_

_"...También le extraño."_

_"Sin embargo, hay algo diferente en él", explicó Castiel, girándose y enfrentando a Derek con una mirada perpleja. "Desde su regreso del purgatorio, me ha resultado difícil leerle"._

" _¿Le lees?" Preguntó Derek._

_Castiel luchó por un momento para encontrar las palabras correctas. "Puedes sentirlo, ¿verdad?"_

_El joven se movió incómodo. "En cierto sentido. Es complicado."_

_"Pero entiendes lo que quiero decir cuando digo que ha cambiado. Ese algo no está del todo bien "._

_Derek no había querido admitirlo. Bueno, lo hacía en un nivel muy pequeño. Porque si había algo mal con Stiles, entonces había una razón por la que no estaban juntos. Pero si algo estaba mal con Stiles, entonces ... algo andaba mal con Stiles y Derek era un idiota por no verlo antes._

_Suspiró y asintió, cediendo ante el pensamiento. Stiles no era el mismo._

_Castiel asintió también. "Ya veo."_

_Las tripas de Derek se torcieron. "¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?"_

_El ángel estuvo callado por un largo momento. "Me gustaría que vinieras a nuestra casa. Hoy, si es posible. "Esos ojos encontraron a Derek y el hombre lobo tuvo que resistir el impulso de estremecerse o temblar. O ambos. "Será más conveniente si solo tengo que explicar esto una vez"._

_"¿Se lo vas a decir a Stiles?"_

_"Sí."_

_"¿Sam? ¿Y Gabriel?"_

_"Por supuesto."_

_Derek asintió. "Esto es sobre tu marido"._

_La cara de Castiel se mantuvo estoica. "Sí."_

_"Quieres sacarle"._

_"Ha estado en el purgatorio por ..."_

_"Y crees que puedo ayudar", interrumpió Derek, tragando fuerte. "Quieres que vaya al purgatorio"._

_Castiel estaba callado._

_"¿Con quien?"_

_"Conmigo"_

_"¿Solo tú?"_

_"¿Crees que necesitamos más gente?"_

_"Creo que la última vez que enviaste a un cazador, un ángel completamente capaz y mi ... Stiles al Purgatorio, apenas lograron salir y tu esposo tuvo que quedarse atrás"._

_Derek lamentó las palabras de inmediato. La mirada en la cara de Castiel todavía no cambió, pero sus ojos brillaron y cuando volvió a hablar, su voz era más ronca de lo normal._

_"Estoy tratando de arreglar esto. Estoy ... tratando de unir a mi familia. Para salvar a mi hijo."_

_"...¿A que coste?"_

**Presente**

El señor Winchester no había podido contestar esa pregunta. Y Derek no pudo dejar pasar la oportunidad de controlar a Stiles. Tenía una excusa sólida para estar allí, después de todo. Una excusa que de ninguna manera violaba su acuerdo verbal ... estaba bastante seguro.

Castiel estaba hablando de nuevo, pero Derek apenas podía concentrarse cuando el corazón del adolescente estaba acelerado de esa manera. ¿Quién estaba en la puerta? Derek no pudo captar nada, sin sonidos, sin olores. Era ... desconcertante.

Y luego Stiles apareció alrededor de la entrada con un joven detrás.

"Papá", dijo, tragando y respirando hondo, "este es Karsen Reynolds. Él y su familia se mudaron al vecindario ".

Castiel se puso de pie, con una suave sonrisa en su cara cuando dio un paso adelante y le ofreció una mano. "Karsen, es un placer conocerte".

"También a usted, señor Winchester", dijo Karsen, mirando fijamente a Derek por un momento.

Sus ojos eran inquietantes. Y, aun así, no había olor. El pelo en la parte posterior del cuello de Derek se erizó, sus pelos se alzaron. Compartió una breve mirada con Stiles, que parecía más que un poco incómodo. ¿Era porque le gustaba este chico? ¿Ya había encontrado a alguien para reemplazar a Derek?

Karsen le tendió un plato envuelto en papel albal. "Mi madre hizo galletas. Me envió a ofrecer algo."

"Eso es muy amable, gracias", dijo Castiel, tomando el plato. "Pensé que los recién llegados debían recibir regalos de bienvenida, no darlos".

"En realidad es más una táctica de negocios", dijo Karsen tímidamente, con las manos encontrando los bolsillos de su chaqueta. "Mi madre es una panadera. Ella y mi padre compraron una pequeña tienda en el centro. ¿Creo que solía ser de Manny?"

Stiles se movió y Derek se fijó en sus cejas, el tirón en las comisuras de sus labios.

"De todos modos", continuó Karsen, "le estaba contando acerca de Stiles". Le sonrió al adolescente y Stiles se la devolvió, algo forzado. "Estuvo muy bien hoy, lo que fue un alivio. He estado un poco nervioso, comenzando en un nuevo lugar, una nueva escuela ".

"Me alegro", respondió Castiel, "y estoy seguro de que encajarás perfectamente en Beacon Hills. Es una ciudad maravillosa ".

"Gracias", dijo el joven. "Bien, será mejor que vuelva. Un montón de galletas para repartir." Su brazo rozó el de Stiles y Derek no tuvo que saltar de su asiento cuando Stiles se estremeció ante el contacto. "¡Te veré en la escuela, Stiles!"

"Sí, nos vemos", dijo Stiles con un movimiento de la mano.

Derek frunció el ceño a la espalda de Karsen cuando se fue. Esto era un problema.

........................................................................................................................

Stiles no sabía si la sensación retorcida en sus entrañas se debía a Derek o Karsen. Sabiendo su suerte, probablemente eran ambas cosas. Pero estaba seguro de que si su papá no hubiera estado allí, Derek habría roto la garganta de Karsen sin dudarlo. Eso es si la mirada asesina que le había dado al salir era alguna indicación. Tenía que hacerle saber a Derek que no había nada entre ellos, que el chico era espeluznante como el infierno y que incluso si Stiles encontraba a Karsen  _románticamente_  atractivo, no había forma de que estuviera listo para nada.

"Creo que ... voy a ir a la cama", dijo Stiles rotundamente, tragando saliva mientras la atención de Derek volvía a él.

"Stiles, acabas de llegar a casa", dijo su papá, frunciendo el ceño mientras colocaba el plato en sus manos y caminaba hacia él.

"Lo sé, yo ... no me siento bien", dijo Stiles, soltando un suspiro y permitiendo que su papá presionara el dorso de su mano contra su frente.

Los labios de Castiel se fruncieron y suspiró. "Deberías quedarte en casa mañana"

"No, papá, yo ..."

"Fue demasiado pronto. Has estado-"

Stiles retrocedió fuera del alcance de su papá. "Estaré bien. Solo necesito dormir un poco. "Castiel todavía no parecía convencido. "Es el primer día, papá. Solo estoy cansado. Eso es todo."

Castiel le miró más de lo que Stiles creía necesario, haciendo que el joven se retorciera, antes de asentir. "Te guardaré algo de cena si tienes hambre".

Stiles asintió y se escapó, olvidando por un momento que Derek estaba allí hasta que estaba cerrando la puerta de su habitación. Suspiró y se apoyó contra la puerta, mirando a través de la habitación hacia su cama con nostalgia.

El aire a su alrededor chisporroteaba, los pelos de sus brazos se erizaban y luego las voces de sus tíos salían por el respiradero de la esquina de su habitación.

Cayó sobre su cama, dejando que sus extremidades se fundieran en el edredón. Podía recordar un momento en el que le gustaba la escuela, cuando se sumergía de cabeza en un libro de texto en lugar de en su cama. También podía recordar muchas distracciones de dichos libros de texto ... para dar la bienvenida a las distracciones de cierta persona. En quién se suponía que no debía estar pensando. Pero estaba pensando todo el tiempo. Mucho.

Mucho, mucho.

Pero habían roto. Stiles había con él. Inesperadamente. Después de traer a Derek de vuelta del Purgatorio, de una familia con la que había estado tan feliz, de una vida después de la muerte que era, esencialmente, tan cerca del cielo como alguien como Derek podría estar.

Stiles se puso de espaldas y se cubrió la cara. Dios, ¿en qué había estado pensando? ¿Qué demonios estaba mal con él? Debería hablar con Derek.

Excepto que no podía. Porque cada vez que pensaba en ello, su estómago se apretaba, su cerebro gritaba ¡Mala idea! Sin embargo, no pudo por su vida averiguar por qué. Algo dentro de él sabía que hablar con Derek mejoraría las cosas, le haría darse cuenta de que lo que había hecho era una locura. Y algo más le impedía decir algo, ahogando las palabras que tan desesperadamente quería decir.

Se volvió de lado y se acurrucó en sí mismo cuando el respiradero soltó voces diminutas de abajo. La profunda y monótona voz de su papá, que decía que había algo en lo que había estado pensando durante un tiempo que debía ser discutido. La voz llena de humor de su tío Gabe que dice que es mejor que sea buena porque él y Sam habían planeado una noche de citas épica. El tío Sammy suspiró y preguntó qué quería decirles Castiel. Derek meláncolico.

Bien, eso fue un poco exagerado. Pero Stiles juró arriba y abajo que la crianza del hombre lobo era audible si sabías qué escuchar.

"Quiero recuperar a Dean".

Stiles tragó. Sabía que su papá había estado más callado de lo normal, planeando algo detrás de su mirada estoica. No había manera de que solo dejara a Pops en el Purgatorio. ¿Pero tenían elección? No tenían a nadie dispuesto a ocupar su lugar (además de papá, lo que realmente creó otro problema). No tenían forma de llevarle a casa sin repetir la miseria que había estado en los últimos meses.

"Todos queremos que Dean vuelva", dijo el tío Sammy, con la voz teñida de un desesperado agotamiento, como si hubieran hablado de eso antes.

"¿Y qué has hecho para demostrarlo?" Castiel dijo bruscamente, una ira arrastrándose en su tono que Stiles rara vez había oído. "Dices que le quieres de vuelta, pero eso es todo lo que haces". Hubo un incómodo silencio. "Tengo un plan."

"No puedes quedarte en el Purgatorio por él", el tío Gabe intervino en señal de advertencia. "Stiles necesita a sus dos padres".

A Stiles le dolía el corazón por las palabras. Les necesitaba a ambos. Desesperadamente.

"Lo hace", dijo su papá, "y tengo una manera de sacarle del Purgatorio sin que nadie tenga que quedarse".

"¿Cómo?" Preguntó el tío Sammy, Stiles sentado en su cama y girando hacia la rejilla de ventilación con la misma pregunta en la punta de la lengua.

Un momento de calma antes de que su papá respondiera con "Derek".

........................................................................................................................

Derek se erizó ante la atención que estaba recibiendo de los tíos de Stiles.

"¿Derek?" Sam preguntó escépticamente, pero la cara de Gabriel ya se estaba torciendo en una pensativa esperanza.

"¿Crees que funcionará?" Preguntó el ángel, mirando a Derek de arriba abajo como si le estuviera evaluando.

"Es un alfa", dijo Castiel con naturalidad. "En teoria-"

"¿Teoría?" Preguntó Sam, moviendo las manos hacia sus caderas mientras daba un paso hacia ambos. "¿Qué demonios no me estáis diciendo?" Su mirada se movió entre Castiel y Gabriel. "Porque si este plan se basa en la teoría, puedo decir por experiencia que los planes como ese rara vez salen como tú piensas".

"Las criaturas sobrenaturales que no han muerto tienen un propósito diferente en el Purgatorio", explicó Gabriel.

"¿Hay criaturas en el Purgatorio que no han muerto y pueden llegar allí?", Preguntó Sam, el erudito en él emergiendo a pesar de la importancia de la conversación.

"Los hay", confirmó Castiel. "Y con la ayuda de Derek podríamos buscar uno y regresar sin tener que dejar a alguien en el lugar de Dean".

"¿Cómo?" Sam preguntó. "¿Qué tienen de especial estos alfas?"

Castiel y Gabriel intercambiaron una mirada.

"No lo saben", dijo Derek, tragando saliva mientras la atención se volvía hacia él. "Nadie lo hace. Es una leyenda Folklore que mis padres nos contaban antes de acostarnos cuando éramos niños. Puede que ni siquiera existan ".

"Pero si lo hacen", dijo Castiel rápidamente para evitar cualquier incredulidad en la mente de Sam, "podríamos sacar a Dean".

Las cejas de Sam se juntan. "Si son reales ... asumo que no harían esto por la bondad de sus corazones".

"No", dijo Derek, moviéndose en el sofá con una sensación incómoda asentada en su estómago, "no lo harán. Siempre piden algo ".

"¿Como qué?" Gabriel dijo.

Maldición. Así que Derek era el único con conocimiento de estas cosas. Por eso Castiel le había traído. Bueno, parte de la razón. La otra parte le arrastraba de vuelta al infierno del que pocos habían escapado para olfatear a una criatura imaginaria que podía enviarles a todos de vuelta con unas pocas palabras mágicas y un puñado de brillo.

Bien, tal vez no brille. Pero nunca se sabe.

"No es algo que puedas llevar", respondió Derek. "Es algo que tienes que dejar atrás".

"¿Ves? Alguien tendrá que quedarse, "discutió Sam, pero Derek negó con la cabeza.

"Nada físico. Es ... la leyenda dice que es algo que no puedes ver. Algo en tu cabeza. Un recuerdo o un nombre ".

"Eso no parece tan malo", dijo Gabriel encogiéndose de hombros.

Derek apretó un puño a su lado. "¿Te imaginas mirar a Sam y no recordar quién es? ¿No recordar vuestra vida juntos?" Gabriel compartió una mirada incómoda con su amante. "Eso es lo que piden. Eso es lo que exigen como pago. Son peligrosos, engañosos ".

"Pensé que habías dicho que eran solo historias", dijo Sam.

"Sí", respondió Derek. "Pero también lo son los hombres lobo".

Un silencio cubrió la habitación hasta que Castiel se sentó en su silla. "¿De quién proviene el pago si hay más de una persona?"

"Toda persona que pasa del Purgatorio al mundo viviente debe pagar algo", explicó Derek.

"¿Y quién exactamente va a ir en este viaje de misión de rescate?", Preguntó Gabriel, con las comisuras de los labios como si ya supiera la respuesta.

"Yo", dijo Castiel en voz baja, su actitud serena inquietante considerando lo que implicaban las palabras.

"No", argumentó Sam.

"Sam-"

"Absolutamente no, Cas." Sam se puso de pie, alzándose sobre el ángel caído con una mirada determinada en su cara. "¿Y si te pasa algo? ¿De verdad vas a dejar a Stiles sin sus padres?"

"Si algo pasara, todavía te tendrá", dijo Castiel, mirando entre Sam y Gabriel. "No estará solo".

"Necesita un padre", respondió Sam. "Ya sea uno o dos, necesita un padre, no sus tíos. Estoy hablando por experiencia aquí, Cas. Los padres son importantes ".

Castiel miró la cara de Sam por un momento antes de mirar sus manos unidas.

"Iré yo", declaró Gabriel.

"Fuiste la última vez", dijo Sam.

"Esto no es Chuck E Cheese(*1), Sammy. No se trata de quién no ha tenido la oportunidad de ir todavía. Si le dices a Cas que no puede ir, entonces la única otra opción lógica soy yo ".

Sam se cruzó de brazos y cuadró los hombros. "Puedo ir."

Gabriel se puso de pie. "No."

"Puedo manejar el purgatorio. También he estado allí ", argumentó el cazador, mirando a Derek y vacilando por un momento. "Espera, ¿Cas ... te pidió que fueras Derek?"

La columna vertebral de Derek se puso rígida. "Sí, me lo pidió."

Las cejas de Gabriel se juntaron. "Pero no has dicho que sí".

El hombre lobo respiró hondo y miró a Castiel. "Todavía no ... le he dado una respuesta".

Los dos tíos de Stiles se giraron hacia Castiel.

"Cas, ¿estás bromeando?"

"¿No ha dicho que sí?"

"¿Cómo puedes hacer todos estos planes?"

"Tiene algo que decir sobre si quiere o no hacerlo él ..."

"Quiero hablar con Stiles", interrumpió Derek, la habitación se quedó en silencio. Otra vez. Parecía haber mucho silencio entre el ruido de los Winchester. Y ambos momentos, los silenciosos y los ruidosos, eran en general bastante intensos. "Yo ... quiero preguntarle si está bien".

Los tres se miraron como si no lo hubieran considerado, lo que hizo que Derek apretara la mandíbula. No habían pensado en lo que quería Stiles. Lo han asumido. Stiles era apenas un factor en cualquiera de sus planes. Porque para ellos aún era solo un niño.

Derek no les culpó por completo. Podía ver por qué querían mantener a Stiles protegido. Después de la vida que habían llevado, después de las cosas que habían visto, después de crecer con monstruos debajo de cada cama y ghouls escondidos en cada armario, Derek entendió por qué querían a Stiles lo más lejos posible de estas cosas. Pero mantenerle en la oscuridad no era lo que iba a evitar que Stiles sufriera dolor.

"Está bien", estuvo de acuerdo Castiel, la mirada en su cara cálida y agradecida.

Derek tragó y se puso de pie, asintiendo con la cabeza a Sam y Gabriel antes de dirigirse hacia las escaleras.

........................................................................................................................

Stiles estaba a mitad de camino de la puerta de su habitación antes de que incluso sonara el golpe, abriéndola justo cuando Derek estaba gritando su nombre.

"Oye", dijo, aclarando su garganta con ronquera.

"Hola", respondió Derek, moviéndose torpemente fuera de la puerta. "¿Podemos hablar?"

Stiles asintió, sin estar seguro de si realmente quería hacerlo, pero se hizo a un lado para dejar entrar a Derek en la habitación. Cerró la puerta y se giró, recostándose contra ella mientras Derek daba pasos cuidadosos y despreocupados hacia el centro de la habitación. Vio al hombre lobo mirando la cama y rápidamente apartó la vista, con las manos metiéndose en los bolsillos de sus pantalones vaqueros.

"Tienes sábanas nuevas", dijo Derek sin rodeos, con la mirada firmemente plantada en sus zapatos.

"Sí, bueno, las viejas olían como tú, así que ..." Stiles cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro frustrado. ¿Cómo pudo haber dicho eso en voz alta? ¿En serio? ¿No tenía filtro?

No, no, no lo hacía. Duh. Pero, realmente, pensó que sería mejor en todo este asunto de la ruptura, especialmente cuando se enfrentara a su ex.

"Lo siento", susurró, teniendo que aclararse la garganta de nuevo. "No quise decir ..."

"Está bien", dijo Derek. Stiles no lo creía. "Yo, uh, supongo que debería asumir que sabes por qué estoy aquí arriba".

Stiles no pudo evitar mover su mirada hacia el respiradero. Era útil, especialmente cuando escuchaba a escondidas, tal vez solo para escuchar y un día sus papás iban a averiguarlo y probablemente romperían la maldita cosa para que no pudiera escuchar más de sus conversaciones. Derek siguió su mirada y las comisuras de su boca se torcieron hacia arriba, como si estuviera orgulloso del hombre más joven.

"Sí", dijo Stiles, con los hombros estirados con tanta fuerza que prácticamente temblaba.

"Supongo que la única pregunta es ..."

"No quiero que te vayas", dijo el hombre más joven tan rápido que él mismo apenas entendió las palabras. "No quiero que hagas esto".

La cara de Derek se quedó en blanco y se quedó muy quieto. "Stiles ... es tu pops".

La garganta de Stiles se apretó cuando asintió, mirando sus zapatos. "Sí, lo es", se las arregló para decir mientras su estómago se revolvía de manera asquerosa, "y, no me malinterpretes, voy a ... pedirte que vayas". Levantó la vista, con lágrimas en los ojos. Su boca se torció en una sonrisa de dolor. "Pero no quiero que lo hagas."

Derek no dudó en cruzar la habitación hacia él, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Stiles y sujetándole con fuerza. Stiles correspondió al gesto y por un momento se sintió bien, como solía ser ... luego algo en su pecho se abrió camino hacia la superficie. Derek no era tan cálido como recordaba, su olor no era tan fuerte como solía ser. ¿Había algo malo con Derek? ¿Había algo mal con él?

"Volveré, Stiles", prometió Derek y las lágrimas en los ojos de Stiles cayeron, empapando la camisa del hombre mayor. "Le traeré a casa para ti".

"Sé que lo harás", dijo Stiles, conteniendo la respiración mientras ajustaba su cabeza para que su boca y nariz se aplastaran en el hombro de Derek. "Me siento ... egoísta. Ya ni siquiera sé lo que somos, pero te estoy pidiendo que vayas a por mi pops al ..."

"Está bien", le aseguró Derek, apretando con más fuerza. "Está bien, Stiles. Yo no ... no necesito saber lo que somos. Podemos hablar de ello cuando regrese."

"Cuando vuelvas", repitió Stiles con voz apagada, asintiendo lo mejor que pudo en el hombro del hombre mayor. Su agarre se aflojó lentamente hasta que Derek le dejó ir, mirando sus zapatos y respirando profundamente unas cuantas veces. "Deberías ... hablar." Dio un paso atrás, los talones de sus zapatos golpeando contra la puerta. "Con la manada".

"Sí". Derek asintió, tragando saliva y caminando hacia un lado. Stiles luchó por encontrar el pomo de la puerta sin mirar por un segundo antes de encontrarlo y apretarlo con una fuerza innecesaria. Derek salió de la habitación, se detuvo en el pasillo y se volvió con un pensamiento a medias en su lengua. "¿Te ... te importaría ...?"

"¿A qué hora quieres que esté allí?", Preguntó Stiles, mirando cómo se relajaban los hombros de Derek y desaparecían los pliegues de su cara.

"Ocho", dijo, comenzando a ir hacia las escaleras. "El loft."

Stiles tragó. "Vale. Estaré allí." Miró a Derek desaparecer por las escaleras, la profunda voz de su papá sonando en la sala de estar antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación y soltar una respiración contenida.

Podría hacer esto. Era una reunión de la manada. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era presentarse, ser solidario y marcharse.

¿Cierto?

Stiles miró el reloj alarma al lado de su cama, haciendo una mueca ante los luminosos 4:05 que le miraban fijamente. Podía dormir unas horas, al menos. Si su cerebro se apagara lo suficiente. El adolescente se desplomó sobre su colchón, se envolvió en el edredón y cerró los ojos.

_Por favor no sueñes._

_Por favor._

........................................................................................................................

Los otros olieron a Stiles incluso antes de que saliera del ascensor, se miraron entre sí, luego a Derek en confusión y esperaron. Derek frunció los labios y suspiró profundamente, se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta de su loft.

La abrió justo cuando Stiles se acercaba, dándole al joven una sonrisa forzada y retrocediendo para dejarle entrar. Stiles asintió, frotándose las manos con inquietud contra sus vaqueros. Parecía cansado, derrotado. Tal vez Derek debería haberle dejado quedarse en casa, dormir.

"Oye", dijo a los demás, sonriendo mientras descendía los escalones hacia el comedor.

Los otros se pusieron de pie, con genuina felicidad en sus caras mientras saludaban a Stiles con abrazos y palmaditas en la espalda. Derek casi podía recordar cómo era antes, cuando tenían reuniones juntos. No es que hubieran tenido muchas desde que Stiles había dejado de aparecer. Se sentían mal sin él, como si hubiera un hoyo negro en la habitación que seguía creciendo y creciendo hasta que no pudieron ignorarlo más.

Scott, especialmente, tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara, abrazando a su amigo con fiereza. "Stiles, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?", Preguntó, apartándose rápidamente, moviendo las manos hacia los hombros de Stiles. "No es que no debas estar aquí. Definitivamente debes estar aquí ".

"Por supuesto que debe", dijo Allison, sacando suavemente a su novio del adolescente antes de sentar a Stiles en el sofá entre Isaac y Lydia.

Derek no se perdió la vacilación en sus ojos. No era donde solía sentarse. Él y Derek habían sido un equipo una vez, dos del mismo todo. Siempre se habían sentado juntos en estas reuniones, mostrando un frente unido para la manada. Porque si eran fuertes en la manada, eran fuertes en la vida. Eran fuertes contra cualquiera y cualquier cosa que se atreviera a desafiarles.

Derek esperaba que pudieran volver a eso otra vez.

"¡Pedimos pizza!", Dijo Isaac con entusiasmo, con el brazo alrededor de los hombros de Stiles con facilidad. "Un montón de carne. ¡Y palitos de pan con queso!"

Stiles pareció relajarse, las arrugas en su frente se suavizaron mientras se reía. "Eso suena ... poco saludable. Y totalmente genial ".

"Deberíamos haber conseguido una pizza vegetariana", Erica hizo un puchero, inclinándose hacia Boyd y estirando el cuello para mirar a Derek. "¿Por qué no nos dijiste que venía?"

Derek tragó. "Yo no ..."

"No estaba seguro de si lo lograría", dijo Stiles para su alivio. "No quería despertar vuestras esperanzas". Derek asintió y luego se dirigió hacia el sillón en la cabecera de los sofás y se sentó.

"Tenemos algo de qué hablar", dijo, tratando de mantener la emoción fuera de su voz y fallando cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Stiles otra vez.

Stiles respiró y se sentó hacia delante, con las manos juntas mientras descansaba sus antebrazos en sus muslos. "Le he pedido a Derek que vaya al Purgatorio. Para traer de vuelta a mi pops." Hubo silencio. "Yo ..." Sacudió la cabeza y tomó otra respiración. "Queremos vuestras opiniones antes de tomar cualquier decisión final".

Era una mentira. Derek ya había tomado su decisión. Si la manada estaba de acuerdo o no, iba a ir y nada menos que Stiles le dijera que se quedara le haría cambiar de opinión.

"¿Podemos ir contigo?" Preguntó Isaac, con los ojos bien abiertos mirando entre los dos. Comenzó a frotar círculos calmantes en la espalda de Stiles.

"No", dijo Derek, la palabra tranquila, pero clara la orden.

"¿Va Stiles?" Scott preguntó preocupado, mirando a su amigo de arriba abajo. Stiles se veía ... mal. El viaje al Purgatorio requeriría una cierta cantidad de fuerza y Stiles parecía que todavía se estaba recuperando de su último viaje hace varios meses.

"No", repitió Derek, observando cómo el alivio barría el grupo y la culpa crecía en los ojos de Stiles.

"No vas a ir solo", dijo Boyd con seriedad y Derek no pudo ocultar el orgullo de su cara. Su manada era fuerte. Miró a Stiles y vio el mismo orgullo brillando a través del dolor. Su manada era fuerte.

"El tío Gabriel de Stiles vendrá conmigo", explicó, transmitiendo la decisión a la que él y los otros Winchester habían llegado después de su reunión con Stiles antes. Podía decir que Castiel no estaba particularmente feliz por eso.

"¿Cómo volverás?" Preguntó Lydia, arqueando una ceja como si fuera la única que hacía las verdaderas preguntas. Lo cual era válido. Ella por lo general las hacía.

"Hay criaturas en el purgatorio, Alfas", dijo Derek, haciendo todo lo posible por ocultar la duda en su voz. Porque estas criaturas pueden existir en el purgatorio. O tal vez no. En el mejor de los casos, eran un cuento para dormir y Derek esperaba que los encontrara ... y que fueran tan ficticios como creía. Criaturas como esa tenían poder más allá de lo imaginado. Magia espantosa que justifica miedo y respeto. "Podrán sacarnos".

"¿Y qué quieren a cambio?" Demandó Lydia, las comisuras de su boca giraron hacia abajo. "¿Vale la pena arriesgar tu vida si el precio es demasiado alto?"

Derek apretó los dientes, compartiendo una breve mirada con Stiles antes de decir: "Eso no importa. El punto es que todos volveremos. Nadie tendrá que quedarse atrás ".

Podía ver el escepticismo en sus caras, sabía que podían ver que estaba escondiendo algo.

"Entonces", dijo Stiles, con voz ronca, "lo someteremos a votación. ¿Derek va al purgatorio?" Miró a su lado. "¿Isaac?"

Isaac parecía sorprendido, tragando y mirando a los demás antes de moverse incómodamente. "Voto ... no". Miró a Stiles disculpándose. "Stiles, lo siento, yo solo ..."

Stiles sonrió y apretó la mano de Isaac brevemente. "Está bien. No se necesitan explicaciones. Si no quieres que Derek vaya, dilo. Por eso estamos aquí." Miró hacia el otro sofá. "¿Boyd? ¿Erica?"

Boyd miró a Stiles por un largo momento antes de sacudir la cabeza con pesar. "No."

Erica se incorporó apoyándose contra el otro. "Sí", dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza a Stiles con confianza.

"Sí", dijo Scott antes de que se lo pidieran. "Voto sí". Miró a Allison, que estaba sentada en el brazo del sillón a su lado, con los dedos entrelazados.

"Sí", dijo en voz baja, apretando la mano de Scott.

Stiles miró a Lydia, con el ceño fruncido en su cara sin haberse movido una pulgada. "¿Lyds?"

Su brillante mirada se giró hacia él. "No", dijo con fuerza. Estaba tratando de parecer impasible, pero Derek podía escuchar su corazón palpitando en su pecho, podía ver el arrepentimiento brillar en su cara. Tenía sus razones. Todos lo hacían, estaba seguro. Y no culpó a ninguno de ellos por sus elecciones. Pero los números plantearon un problema.

"Tres y tres", dijo Stiles, reiterando los pensamientos de Derek en voz alta.

"¿Qué hay de ti, Stiles?" Preguntó Scott, pero el adolescente ya estaba sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Yo soy el que le está pidiendo que vaya. No puedo votar ".

"Entonces la decisión es mía", dijo Derek, de pie cuando cada par de ojos se volvió hacia él, "y voto que sí". Se encontró con cada mirada individualmente, buscando un desafío entre ellos. No habría, lo sabía. Pero así era como se hacían las cosas. "La decisión está hecha".

"¿Cuándo te vas?" Preguntó Isaac herido, mezclándose con aceptación en su cara.

"Tres días", dijo Derek, "el que se gastará entrenando".

"Derek, no creo que tengamos que entrenar", Scott intervino a la defensiva. "Somos muy buenos para cuidar de nosotros mismos. Quiero decir, ¿cuánto tiempo planeas irte?"

Derek respiró pesadamente a través de su nariz, cruzando sus brazos. "No lo sé", dijo honestamente, "y el entrenamiento no es para ti. Es para mi."

Un silencio cubrió la habitación, roto por el fuerte sonido de alguien que golpeaba la puerta.

"Probablemente la pizza", dijo Erica, su estómago haciendo un sonido sobrenatural. "Justo a tiempo."

Derek dio un paso hacia la puerta, pero Stiles se levantó al instante, mirando a la puerta con una expresión extraña en su cara "¿Stiles?"

"Voy yo", dijo, dando un paso alrededor de la mesa de café y otros sofás hacia la puerta del loft.

........................................................................................................................

Stiles no pudo explicarlo. Solo sabía que era el que debía responder a la puerta. Y tan pronto como sus dedos se envolvieron alrededor del asa, lo supo.

Su corazón latía con fuerza, algo que estaba seguro de que los demás (los que tenían oídos de hombre lobo locos) podían oír. Deslizó la puerta para abrirla.

"¡Eh, Stiles!" Karsen le sonrió, su uniforme de entrega fresco y nuevo. Sostenía cinco cajas de pizza en sus manos.

"Karsen", dijo Stiles, aclarando su garganta cuando notó que estaba mirando un poco demasiado atentamente. "Tú, uh, tienes un trabajo, ¿eh?"

"El primer día", dijo Karsen con un encogimiento de hombros. "No es el más glamuroso, pero vale la pena. De todos modos, estas ya están pagadas, así que estoy listo para irme ".

"Gracias". Stiles se metió la mano en el bolsillo antes de tomar las pizzas, entregando un billete de cinco dólares doblado.

"¡Oh, hey, gracias!", Dijo Karsen, con una amplia sonrisa mientras se metía el dinero en el bolsillo trasero. Miró hacia el loft sobre el hombro de Stiles. "Parece un buen encuentro".

"Sí". La respiración de Stiles tartamudeaba y tragó. "Debería, uh, volver".

"Claro, claro", dijo el otro adolescente asintiendo, retrocediendo un paso. "¡Te veré en Química!"

"Uh-huh". Cambió las cajas a un brazo, cerrando la puerta con el otro. Cuando se volvió, vaciló ante las miradas que estaba recibiendo. Sobre todo curiosidad. Derek se veía lívido. "Uh ... Ese era Karsen. De química." Volvió a entrar al comedor, colocó las cajas en la mesa de café y retrocedió un paso hacia la puerta. "Probablemente debería ..." Puso un pulgar sobre su hombro, continuando retrocediendo. "Papá me querrá en casa".

"¿No quieres pizza?" Preguntó Scott, con los ojos de cachorro puestos.

Stiles sonrió, su cara se suavizó cuando miró primero a Scott y luego a la habitación, a los demás. Realmente les había extrañado. Mucho. "Gracias. Papá tiene la cena esperando. Os veré en la escuela, ¿eh?" Dio otro paso, pero Scott se levantó y cruzó la habitación en un instante, envolviéndole en un fuerte abrazo.

"Me alegro de que estuvieras aquí", dijo.

Stiles se deleitaba con el calor que emanaba de su amigo. Había pasado un tiempo desde que sintió eso ... de cierta persona. Y aunque no era lo mismo, definitivamente era algo maravilloso. Le recordó de repente los meses en que se había recluido, lo frío que había estado. Realmente no había comparación.

Antes de poder envolver completamente sus brazos alrededor del otro adolescente, fue rodeado por Erica, Isaac y Boyd, el calor casi insoportable, pero familiar y bienvenido. Lo extrañaba terriblemente. Y no había nada que quisiera más que quedarse y ser la familia que una vez fueron. Pero una mirada en la dirección de Derek le devolvió el dolor de los últimos meses, su incertidumbre y el sentimiento profundo de sus entrañas del que no podía deshacerse sin importar cuánto lo intentara.

"Gracias, chicos", logró pasar el nudo en su garganta, moviéndose para salir del grupo y dirigirse hacia la puerta de nuevo. No miró hacia atrás. No podía mirar hacia atrás. Porque si miraba hacia atrás, sabía que cambiaría de opinión. Se quedaría a comer y pasaría una noche maravillosa con sus amigos.

Y, de alguna manera, eso parecía más doloroso que irse.

........................................................................................................................

(*1)Chuck E Cheese es una cadena de restaurantes de entretenimiento familiar.


	3. Stiles Duerme. Stiles Grita. Stiles Llora.

Stiles apenas logró arrastrarse fuera de la cama a la mañana siguiente.

Todo duele. Y no de una buena manera, lo cual, sí, lo había sentido antes y había sido un dolor bastante impresionante.

Pero el dolor que sintió al presionar las plantas de sus pies contra el frío suelo de su habitación no era el increíble tipo de dolor causado por una noche bastante asombrosa con un ex bastante increíble, quién permanecería sin nombre para propósitos en los que Stiles realmente no quería entrar tan temprano en la mañana.

Era un tipo de dolor de mierda lo que hirió la médula de sus huesos - si eso era una cosa. Estaba casi seguro de que tenía que ser así porque incluso su papá vaciló en la cocina cuando Stiles bajó las escaleras.

"¿Stiles?" Preguntó incierto, colocando el tazón en sus manos sobre el mostrador y caminando hacia el adolescente.

"Estoy bien, papá", dijo Stiles, pero incluso él no se creyó a sí mismo. Mierda, sonaba horrible. ¿Era esa en serio su voz? "Cr-Creo". La mano de su papá estaba fría en su frente y se apoyó en el toque con gratitud mientras Castiel fruncía el ceño con preocupación.

"Stiles, tienes fiebre".

"Yo ..." Stiles tragó saliva, haciendo una mueca por el dolor que causó. "Sí, supongo que mentí. Me siento como una mierda."

Castiel suspiró y asintió, viéndose como si hubiera tomado una decisión. "Te quedas en casa".

Stiles gimió. "¿No puedes simplemente ... 'alejarla' o algo así?"

"Stiles", regañó su papá.

"Papá, nunca te pedí que me quitaras una enfermedad. Nunca. Incluso cuando tuve la varicela. Por favor, haz esto por mí ".

Castiel apretó sus labios en una delgada línea, lo que significaba que lo estaba considerando seriamente. Y sin Pops allí para hacer un escándalo acerca de cómo los niños deberían enfermarse de vez en cuando porque desarrolla el carácter y bla, bla, bla, en realidad podría rendirse. "Muy bien", admitió su papá y Stiles hizo un baile de victoria mental .

"Gracias", dijo el adolescente, alivio cubriendo su tono. Su papá colocó dos dedos contra su frente y Stiles cerró los ojos, esperando el inevitable alivio ... y cuando pasaron unos buenos diez segundos sin ningún cambio, Stiles abrió un ojo y se encontró con un par de ojos azules muy preocupados. "¿Papá?"

"No puedo curarte, Stiles", dijo su papá, el tono de su voz indicaba que se debía a algo que estaba más allá de su capacidad en lugar de una elección.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Stiles, incluso cuando su cabeza comenzó a girar y los bordes de su visión se volvieron borrosos.

"Stiles, mírame", exigió su papá, tomando la cara del adolescente con ambas manos.

"Lo estoy", dijo desconcertado, tratando de levantar los brazos para poder agarrar las manos de su papá con las suyas y encontrarlas pesadas e inamovibles.

"¡Stiles!", Gritó su papá, alarmado.

El suelo, de repente, se apresuró a encontrarse con él y luego hubo oscuridad.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Stiles se despertó por las voces. Enfado, miedo.

"No responde. No puedo despertarle." Su papá sonaba frenético, lo cual era una hazaña, considerando que era el campeón mundial de la monotonía.

"Tranquilízate, Cas. Lo intentaré." Tío Gabe. Sonaba inseguro.

 _¡_ _Chicos, estoy despierto!_   Stiles dijo, pero su voz era ... distante. Amortiguada. Como si estuviera en un túnel hecho de fieltro. _¡Papá! ¡Tío Gabe!_

 _"_ Gabe, no sabes qué le pasa. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres ...?" El tío Sammy parecía vacilante, preocupado.

"¿Cómo se supone que debo saber qué pasa si no trato de averiguarlo?" El tío Gabe estaba exasperado. Cauteloso. No sabía más sobre qué diablos estaba pasando que ninguno de ellos.

 _¡_ _Chicos!._ Stiles lo intentó de nuevo desesperadamente. _Estoy_ _-_

"Sólo ten cuidado", advirtió el tío Sammy. Stiles podía imaginárselo - los brazos cruzados, la uña del pulgar entre los dientes. Sintió que dos dedos fríos presionaban sus sienes.

"Vamos, niño", murmuró el tío Gabe. "Dame algo aquí".

 _¡Tío Gabe! ¡Estoy aquí! ¡Estoy aquí!_ Hubo una breve pausa, una respiración entrecortada y luego el tío Gabe suspiró derrotado.

"No estoy recibiendo nada".

 _¡No!_ Stiles gritó, cerca de las lágrimas - ya sabes, si las tuviera. No estaba seguro. Era solo ... oscuro. Tranquilo. Aterrador.

"Bien, al menos no desapareció", dijo su papá enfadado, la furia en su voz casi irreconocible. Stiles ni siquiera podía imaginarse cómo debía estar su papá. Nunca había escuchado esta ira antes.

"Cas", el tío Sammy trató de consolar.

"¡No! ¡Quiero saber qué demonios está pasando con mi hijo!" Frustración y pena en las palabras. "Quiero saber por qué mi esposo está atrapado en el Purgatorio". Su voz se quebró y hubo una breve pausa antes de continuar, su tono suplicante. "¿Estoy ... estoy siendo castigado? ¿Por caer?"

"Oye", dijo tío Gabe bruscamente, sus pasos hacían eco en el pequeño y oscuro mundo de Stiles. "Ni siquiera empieces con eso. Sabes que no es así como funciona ".

"Entonces, ¿por qué pasa esto?" Su papá sonaba cansado.

"Lo descubriremos", aseguró el tío Sammy. "Va a estar bien, Cas".

Silencio y luego su papá habló, con una voz relativamente normal, si no un poco agitada. "¿Qué hacemos?"

Algunos movimientos inquietos.

"Voy al purgatorio con Derek", dijo el tío Gabe con seriedad. "Tú y Sammy, quedaos aquí, investigad un poco. Haz que sus amigos se involucren. Querrán ayudar ".

"El purgatorio puede esperar", dijo su papá, con el tono mezclado de dolor y decepción ante la noción de ello.

_¡No, no puede!_

"No, no puede".

Stiles y el tío Gabe hablaron al mismo tiempo.

"Podemos hacer esto", dijo el tío Gabe, con seguridad en su tono. "Les recuperaremos a los dos al mismo tiempo. Y si vuelvo con Dean antes de que lo descubras, entonces tendremos más cabezas para golpear contra las piedras, ¿verdad?"

"Eso no es un dicho", comentó secamente el tío Sammy, "pero tiene razón. Nos separaremos. Resolvemos esto. Y recuperamos a Dean y Stiles, sanos y salvos ".

Hubo un silencio de acuerdo. O lo que Stiles asumió era un silencio de acuerdo. Ciertamente no hubo ninguna protesta.

"Derek no querrá dejarle así", señaló su papá.

Eso era cierto.

"Derek tendrá que hacerlo", dijo tío Gabe con gravedad.

Lo que también era cierto.

Stiles solo esperaba que Derek tuviera suficiente sentido en él para escuchar la razón. De lo contrario las cosas se iban a poner feas.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Castiel miró fijamente la forma acostada de su hijo desde el borde de la cama del adolescente, pasando sus dedos por el desaliñado pelo de Stiles. Recordó el día que Stiles había decidido que quería dejarlo crecer un poco en lugar de cortárselo. No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que conoció a Derek por primera vez. Castiel había visto tanta ira y dolor en ese chico y había sabido desde el principio que Stiles sería el que sofocaría esos sentimientos, para sacar al hombre que Derek solía ser. Y cuando Stiles tomó la decisión de convertirse en el compañero de Derek, Castiel estuvo de acuerdo. Porque era lo que quería Stiles. Y el ángel caído sabía una o dos cosas sobre querer cosas que no podía tener.

O no debería haberlo hecho.

Cada día con Dean era una bendición, incluso los días malos. Y especialmente los días transcurridos desde que decidieron convertirse en padres y criar a Stiles como propio.

Cuando Stiles tomó la decisión de romper con Derek, Castiel estaba más que un poco confundido. Debido a que el comportamiento de su hijo prácticamente había gritado que estar separado de Derek era doloroso. Pero sus palabras fueron claras.

Ya no quería a Derek.

Y por mucho que Castiel quería la felicidad de su hijo, también sabía los riesgos de verse obligado a hacer algo que no quería hacer. Así que le dio espacio a Stiles. Le dio tiempo. Le dejó hablar cuando quería hablar, llorar cuando quería llorar y, básicamente, revolcarse en la miseria y el dolor.

Mientras que le da su apoyo, por supuesto.

Pero ser solidario era difícil cuando todo lo que podía hacer era retroceder y ver a Stiles tratar de resolver las cosas de la manera en que siempre las había resuelto, solo.

Se escucharon pasos en la escalera, apresurados y frenéticos y Derek de repente irrumpió en el dormitorio de Stiles. Respiraba con dificultad, probablemente había comenzado a correr tan pronto como había hablado por teléfono con Castiel.

"¿Qué ha pasado?", Preguntó, dando un paso alrededor de la cama y cayendo de rodillas junto a ella. Su mano derecha se movió incierta sobre el hombro del adolescente antes de colocarla suavemente allí, tomando la mano de Stiles con la izquierda.

"No estoy muy seguro", admitió Castiel con el ceño fruncido. "Colapsó. No hemos podido despertarle." Derek no parecía muy satisfecho con la respuesta. Castiel no le culpó. No era una gran respuesta para empezar. Pero era todo lo que tenía.

Castiel se sintió inseguro de repente.

Nervioso.

Derek podría elegir no ir al Purgatorio. Podría elegir quedarse con Stiles y tratar de ayudarle a recuperarle. Estaba bien. Era su decisión. Y estaría ayudando a recuperar al menos parte de la familia del ángel. Pero también era el único que podía devolverle a su esposo. Y cuanto más prolongaban el regreso de Dean, menos probable era que pudiera estar vivo para regresar.

Había tenido a Benny la primera vez, después de todo, algo que a Castiel no le gustaba recordar a menudo.

"Derek", dijo vacilante, "entiendo si deseas posponer el viaje al Purgatorio".

"Lo hago", dijo Derek para decepción de Castiel, sus hombros caídos mientras algo en su pecho se retorcía dolorosamente. "Pero no lo haré", continuó el joven hombre lobo, frunciendo el ceño mientras acercaba la mano de Stiles a sus labios. Puso un pequeño beso en la palma de la mano del adolescente antes de poner suavemente la mano del adolescente sobre la cama y levantarse. "Le hice una promesa, señor Winchester. Traeré a tu marido de vuelta."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Stiles se desvió. Las voces en el mundo exterior se desvanecieron cada vez más a medida que el tiempo avanzaba lentamente. Podía reconocer los tonos, los de su papá y sus tíos e incluso los de Derek. Pero las palabras se perdieron.

Su voluntad de luchar estaba menguando. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que hacerlo por su papá y su pops. Sus tíos y sus amigos.

Por ... Derek.

El nombre dolió incluso pensarlo, especialmente en este lugar, este vacío, donde todo lo que tenía eran pensamientos.

 _Suéltame Stiles_ , una voz resonaba en la oscuridad, mucho más clara que todas las demás. _Libera tu dolor. Deja que la oscuridad te tenga._

 _No_ , dijo Stiles, pero incluso en su propia cabeza sonaba débil y agotado. Sería tan fácil ceder, dejarse caer.

 _Puedes, Stiles,_ la voz alentó. Sonaba ... familiar. Sabía que la había oído antes. _El mundo te debe esto. Puedes tener paz. D_ _é_ _ja_ _te_ _ir._

Dejarse ir. Era tan simple ... Pero eso fue lo que provocó que la siguiente voz apareciera en sus pensamientos.

El tono áspero de su pops, regañándole. Enseñándole. "Nada en esta vida que valga la pena tener es simple, Stiles. Tienes que luchar por lo que quieres. Lucha para mantener a los que amas a salvo. Lucha por ti mismo. Eres importante, Stiles. Eres importante para tanta gente. Pero debes ser especialmente importante para ti mismo. Lucha por sobrevivir, niño. Tú lo vales."

Las palabras estimularon algo en el adolescente y encontró un nuevo ataque de fuerza que había necesitado desesperadamente. Este no era el momento de rendirse. Stiles iba a pelear. Y esto, sea lo que sea, no le impediría regresar con las personas que le importaban.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"¿Estás listo para esto?" Gabriel preguntó y las entrañas de Derek se apretaron. No, ciertamente no estaba preparado para esto. No recordaba mucho del Purgatorio desde su primera caminata corta, pero definitivamente no había sido fan de lo que había visto. Esta vez, podría ver un infierno de muchas más cosas.

"Sí", dijo en su lugar, tragando con fuerza y cuadrando sus hombros.

Una esquina de la boca de Gabe se curvó. "Yo también", dijo, mostrando tanta vacilación como Derek sentía. "Vamos a poner este espectáculo en marcha, ¿eh?"

Derek asintió. Se había despedido de la manada. Y de Stiles, aún había sido doloroso, a pesar de la inconsciencia del chico.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_"Stiles", dijo Derek, conteniendo la respiración en anticipación. Su esperanza era que si decía el nombre del adolescente a menudo y con la suficiente insistencia, Stiles se irritaría tanto que despertaría y exigiría que Derek se callara. Derek sabía que nunca podría pasar. Pero el pensamiento aligeró el humor sombrío, al menos._

_"Ojalá te despertaras", admitió en voz baja. Lo cual era estúpido. Todos esperaban que se despertara. Pero Derek tenía un razonamiento diferente. "Desearía que me dijeras por qué ya no estamos juntos". Las palabras salían de él ahora y no podía detenerlas. "Porque estoy enfadado"._

_Dio un paso alrededor de la cama, mirando por la ventana en lugar de mirar al adolescente dormido. "No hubo ninguna advertencia. Ni indicación. Tú ... ”suspiró. "Fuiste hasta el Purgatorio para buscarme y luego ..." Con un suspiro de frustración, cerró los ojos. "Esto no es lo que quise decir." Miró por la ventana._

_"Quise decir que todavía te amo. Y que cuando regrese, tenemos que hablar. Así que ..." Se volvió, su expresión suavizándose. "Necesitas despertarte, Stiles. Tienes que despertarte. Me debes mucho."_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Y eso había sido.

Ahora, de pie en el patio trasero de los Winchester, deseaba haber apretado la mano de Stiles una vez más, mirado su cara un poco más y respirar su olor un poco más profundo.

"Todo bien. Vamos ", dijo Gabe. Sam dio un paso adelante y le envolvió en un abrazo una última vez. Derek les miró con nostalgia, apenas registrando que Castiel había dado un paso hacia él hasta que el ángel le abrazó.

"Mantente a salvo", susurró Castiel cuando Derek se puso rígido por la sorpresa.

"Sí", dijo el hombre lobo, devolviendo el gesto. "Lo haré."

Castiel le soltó y Derek vio un último destello de ojos azules preocupados antes de que Gabe le pusiera una mano en el hombro y el mundo a su alrededor cambiara.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Stiles sintió algo en el vacío tirando de él, sintió el dolor de ... la pérdida.

Derek.

Derek se había ido.

El adolescente deseó haber podido decir al menos adiós. Porque la que Derek le había dado acababa de ser dolorosa. Odiaba escuchar el dolor y la frustración en la voz de Derek. Y no quería nada más que hablar con el otro hombre cuando regresara ... si pudiera averiguar qué decir. Hasta ahora, su mente se estaba quedando en blanco. ¡Literalmente! Estaba muy oscuro en su cabeza. O lo que asumió era su cabeza. Realmente esperaba no estar atrapado en otro lugar, en algún lugar del que no pudiera regresar.

Pensar le estaba cansando. Quería alejarse de nuevo ... pero había una voz en su oído.

"Oye, Stiles".

_¿Scott?_

"Tu papá dijo que podría ser bueno sentarme y ... hablar".

_Eso es raro._

"Es un poco raro", Scott hizo eco de sus pensamientos. "Pero cree que puedes oírnos. Entonces ... la práctica de Lacrosse fue una locura. El entrenador perdió la voz, así que todo lo que pudimos escuchar en el campo fue un montón de chillidos y ruidos de enfado. Su cara estaba mucho más roja de lo normal. Todos pensamos que iba a estallar ".

Dios bendiga a Scott.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Los otros querían estar aquí", continuó Scott, todavía sintiéndose muy divertido hablando con su amigo dormido. Stiles era usualmente el que hablaba, después de todo. Pero se estaba volviendo más fácil. Un poco más cómodo. "Pero ... todavía están un poco extrañados, supongo. No están acostumbrados a que estés tan quieto. Da miedo."

Scott tragó y apartó la mirada de su amigo. Era aterrador verle así. Stiles siempre se movía. Incluso cuando dormía normalmente. Stiles siempre olía como ... vida.

No lo hacía ahora. Olía frío. Muerto.

Scott no quería pensar en eso. "Derek y tu tío se han ido. Dijeron que volverían tan pronto como pudieran. Así que ..."

Scott luchó por encontrar las palabras que necesitaba que su amigo escuchara. Su mejor amigo. El niño tonto que había conocido en la guardería y no había pensado dos veces en hacerse su amigo. Suspiró y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho protectoramente. "Así que tienes que salir de esto, Stiles. La gente depende de ti. Nosotros, " hizo un gesto de desesperación," dependemos de ti. Mucho más de lo que sabes."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Derek sintió que el viento le golpeaba antes de doblarse y vomitar en sus propios zapatos.

"Mierda", gruñó, apartando la cabeza del olor. Eran su par favorito. Stiles los había escogido para él. Algo sobre el soporte del arco y la transpirabilidad. Derek no estaba seguro, no había estado prestando atención a los zapatos en ese momento ... Y ahora tenía que tirarlos. Nunca sería capaz de deshacerse del olor.

"Bastante quisquilloso con un par de zapatos", dijo una voz a su derecha antes de que un fuerte chasquido resonara en el sombrío claro que les rodeaba.

El olor desapareció. "Gracias", Derek logró decir antes de enderezarse.

"Los viajes siempre están llenos de baches", dijo Gabriel, dándole una palmadita en el hombro, pero Derek fue repentinamente arrastrado por imágenes y sonidos y ... todo. Dios, estaban en todas partes.

"¡Mierda!" Siseó, tapándose los oídos y cerrando los ojos. "¡Hay ... hay demasiados!"

Gabe actuó rápidamente, con una mano ahuecando la parte posterior de la cabeza de Derek mientras presionaba dos dedos contra la frente del hombre lobo con la otra. La intensidad que asaltaba sus sentidos disminuyó a un rugido sordo, suficiente para que abriera los ojos lentamente.

"Lo siento", Gabe se disculpó con una mueca. "Olvidé que no eres humano". El ángel soltó un resoplido amargo. "No pensaste que alguna vez estarías celoso de sus débiles sentidos, ¿verdad?"

Derek hizo todo lo posible para concentrarse en las palabras de Gabe. Pero fue difícil cuando sus ojos intentaban licuarse y gotear fuera de su cráneo. Sus oídos salieron, lo que dolió como el infierno, pero ayudó a aliviar un poco el dolor.

"Creo que ... estoy bien".

"¿Estás seguro?" Gabriel preguntó, su agarre en la cabeza de Derek aflojándose un poco.

"No", dijo Derek sin rodeos. "Pero tenemos que dejar de perder el tiempo y encontrar al señor Winchester".

"Puedo hacer eso", dijo Gabe con confianza, soltando a Derek y dando un paso atrás.

"¿Sí?", Preguntó el hombre lobo, frotándose los ojos con cuidado y parpadeando unas cuantas veces. "¿Tu 'magia de ángel' nos llevará a él?"

Gabe se rió de eso. "No, niño. Nos está mirando directamente."

Derek parpadeó otra vez, luego miró por encima del hombro donde la mirada del ángel se había posado.

Dean les estaba mirando. Un Dean muy disgustado y sucio, que tenía una expresión en su cara que era una mezcla de ira y decepción.

"Hola ... Señor Winchester ".

"¡Oye, Dean-O! ¿Cómo te ha estado tratando el purgatorio?"

"¿Qué demonios estáis haciendo aquí?"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Stiles sintió que algo cambiaba en la oscuridad, sintió la presencia de otra persona ... Al menos esperaba que fuera alguien. Y no algo.

_"¿Algo? Oh, Stiles, estás hiriendo mis sentimientos.”_

"Quien-"

Y entonces fue como si se encendiera un interruptor de luz ... Era su dormitorio. Más o menos. Era todo lo que había en su habitación, pero en lugar de paredes y ventanas, solo había ... oscuridad. Como el paisaje en una obra de teatro. Stiles había hecho iluminación para el club de drama un semestre. Le habían pedido educadamente que no regresara después de haber probado uno de los demasiados botones por curiosidad.

Había alguien sentado en su cama.

Stiles deseaba poder decir que estaba sorprendido. Pero, en retrospectiva, probablemente debería haberlo sabido.

"Karsen", dijo, con un borde de exasperación en su voz.

"Tú, Stiles, eres cada vez más interesante", dijo Karsen, mirando alrededor de la extensión con una mirada impresionada. "Puedo ver por qué me enviaron a recogerte".

" _¿Recogerme?_ " Preguntó el adolescente con un resoplido. "¿Quién diablos te envió a recogerme?"

"Mi empleador preferiría permanecer en el anonimato", dijo Karsen, levantándose de la cama y serpenteando alrededor de la habitación. Cogió un libro y lo hojeó. "Por el momento."

"Por supuesto que sí", suspiró Stiles.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que es un 'él'?" Karsen cerró el libro de golpe y lo dejó, con sus dedos recorriendo con cuidado los dorsos de los otros que se alineaban en la estantería.

Hizo que Stiles se estremeciera. "¿Es un 'ella'?"

Karsen se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé. Nunca les he conocido."

"Así que se trata de, ¿qué, dinero?"

"En este momento, Stiles, esto es sobre ti". Karsen se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se volvió hacia el joven. "Y tu potencial."

Stiles resopló. "¿Estás bromeando no? ¿'Potencial'? ¿Y eso que significa?"

"Significa", dijo Karsen, caminando hacia él lentamente hasta que estuvieron a apenas un pie el uno del otro, " que no tienes idea de lo que eres capaz". Se inclinó, su cara a pocos centímetros de la de Stiles y su mirada parpadeando en los labios del adolescente. "Y que puedo simplemente mantenerlo para mí."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"¿Por qué crees que estamos aquí, Dean-O?", Preguntó Gabe, con voz tensa a pesar de su intento de indiferencia. "Para sacar tu lamentable culo de aquí."

Las mejillas de Dean se ahuecaron mientras apretaba los dientes. "¿Y cuál de vosotros va a tomar mi lugar, eh?", Preguntó con enfado. "Lo juro por Dios, si Cas te ha enviado aquí para quedarte en mi lugar ..."

"Relájate", dijo Gabriel con un exagerado movimiento de sus ojos. "Nadie está quedándose atrás por ti esta vez".

Dean se mostró escéptico. "Entonces, ¿qué, solo pasaste para decir 'Hola'?"

"Te vamos a sacar de aquí", dijo Derek con audacia y Dean arqueó una ceja. "Nadie se va a quedar aquí".

"Suena genial", dijo Dean sarcásticamente, moviendo el cuchillo de su mano derecha con ansiedad, como si estuviera a punto de cortar algo por la mitad. "¿Cómo exactamente planeas hacer eso?"

Gabriel golpeó una mano en el hombro izquierdo de Derek, apretando mientras decía: "Oh, te va a encantar esto, Dean-O".

La mirada en la cara de Dean no era alentadora.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

El estómago de Stiles se retorció. Este tipo era una verdaderamente espeluznante. "Supongo que no eres solo el chico nuevo de la ciudad que espera encajar con los chicos geniales".

Karson se rió, pero había poco humor en su tono. "Definitivamente eres más de lo que mi empleador merece".

Se dirigió a la silla de escritorio al otro lado de la habitación, se sentó y giró en ella una vez antes de volver a hablar. "Solía ser como tú, Stiles. Familia. Amigos. Incluso tenía algunos de esos pequeños trucos ingeniosos que puedes hacer ".

Stiles abrió la boca para negarlo, para decirle a Karsen lo que había estado tratando de decirse a sí mismo durante los últimos dos años: que no era nada. No era especial. No podía hacer explotar a los vampiros con un solo pensamiento o hacer que las luces de su casa parpadearan cuando se enfadaba.

Pero Karsen le estaba mirando, con una sonrisa de complicidad jugando en sus labios. Y de repente ya no era algo que Stiles pudiera negar más.

"Como yo, ¿eh?" El adolescente conocía la táctica, comparándose con la otra persona para ganarse su confianza. "Lo dudo."

"No hay nada de qué avergonzarse", le aseguró Karsen. "Me asusté cuando comencé a mover cosas sin tocarlas".

Stiles frunció el ceño. "No puedo ..."

"Podrías", dijo Karsen, de pie y gesticulando con entusiasmo. "Podrías hacer mucho".

"Potencial, ¿verdad?" Stiles preguntó con amargura.

"Exactamente", dijo el otro chico, como si la pregunta hubiera sido formulada con seriedad. "Potencial. Te podría enseñar cosas, Stiles. Tantas que haría girar tu cabeza. Tú ..." Karsen se acercó a él otra vez, con las manos extendidas como si quisiera agarrar al adolescente y sacudirle, pero no le tocó. "-eres increíble. Desde el momento en que te vi, supe que lo serías. Estoy asombrado de ti ".

"Eso es un poco espeluznante", dijo Stiles honestamente, deseando dar un paso atrás y descubriendo que no podía.

"Te mereces el mundo, Stiles", continuó Karsen. Seguía diciendo el nombre de Stiles. Era desconcertante. "Y te lo puedo dar. Pero...."

A Stiles no le gustó el sonido de esa palabra en absoluto.

"... tienes que dejarte ir".

El adolescente tragó. "¿Dejarme ir de qué?"

Karsen dejó que sus manos cayeran sobre los hombros de Stiles, su toque suave y cálido, como era el de Derek ... o solía ser. "Todo", dijo. "Familia. Amigos." Algo se movió en sus ojos. "Y Derek".

Stiles se mordió el interior de la mejilla. "En caso de que no lo hayas notado, ya lo hice. Ya no estamos juntos ".

"Eso no es lo que dije." Karsen dio un paso adelante, presionándose contra Stiles y agarrando la tela en las caderas del adolescente.

La piel de Stiles se arrastró. Levantó las manos y se apoyó contra los brazos de Karsen mientras trataba de separarse del otro chico. Pero el contacto solo estimuló más a Karsen. Acercó a Stiles, juntándose contra él.

"Detente", dijo el adolescente desesperadamente, respirando hondo mientras Karsen comenzaba a inclinarse. Apartó la cara y Karsen aprovechó la oportunidad para pasar sus labios a lo largo de la línea de la mandíbula de Stiles.

"Déjate ir, Stiles", dijo, su aliento sobre la piel del adolescente. "Entrégate a mí. Y déjate ir."

"Yo ..." Stiles jadeó, los dedos hundiéndose en los brazos de Karsen mientras el chico mordía la piel debajo de su oreja. "No puedo". Trató de alejar al chico. Era como si la fuerza en todo su cuerpo hubiera desaparecido repentinamente. "Karsen. Detente. No ... no hagas esto ".

Karsen lo hizo y Stiles casi se derrumbó por el alivio.

"Derek nunca será lo que necesitas", dijo Karsen, con tono tenso y frustrado.

"¿Y tú ... crees que puedes serlo?" La voz del adolescente tembló.

"Lo soy", se jactó el otro chico. "Ya lo veras."

Karsen desapareció de repente y las rodillas de Stiles cedieron. Cayó al suelo de la habitación vacía y lloró en la oscuridad.


	4. Revelación. Profecía. Sumisión.

"¿Y puedes encontrar a estos alfas?" Dean preguntó escépticamente, mirando de un lado a otro entre Gabe y Derek.

El estómago de Derek se retorció. "Uh-"

Gabriel fue rápido en intervenir. "Claro que podemos, Dean-O. No habríamos venido de otra manera."

Los ojos de Dean se estrecharon. "Cierto". Miró a su alrededor, explorando el área antes de darles una mirada aguda y gesticulando con su espada. "Lidera el camino, entonces."

Derek tragó saliva, rodó los hombros y recordó el entrenamiento que él y Gabriel habían estado haciendo la semana pasada.

_Hace una semana:_

_"Tienes que aclarar la mente, niño", dijo Gabe, suspirando cuando Derek abrió los ojos y le dirigió al ángel una mirada frustrada._

_"Lo estoy intentando."_

_"No lo suficientemente duro, al parecer." Gabriel paseaba por el salón del loft. "Estás distraído"._

_"Estoy bien."_

_"No lo estás", insistió el ángel. "Y sé por qué"._

_Derek resopló. "No me gusta que la gente se meta en mi cabeza"._

_Gabriel puso los ojos en blanco. "¿Qué te hace pensar que he estado cerca de tu cabeza? Estoy hablando de tus emociones, niño."_

_A Derek tampoco le gustaba que le llamaran niño._

_"Lo veo en toda tu cara cada vez que alguien menciona a Stiles", continuó el ángel, deteniéndose para señalar la cara del hombre lobo. "Ahí. Esa mirada allí mismo. En serio, no quiero ser grosero, pero es algo patético "._

_"¿Cómo es que eso no es ser grosero?" Derek cuestionó, tratando de controlar sus rasgos. "¿Qué tiene él que ver con esto?"_

_"Bueno, estás haciendo esto por él, ¿verdad?", Preguntó Gabriel._

_"Supongo," Derek admitió a regañadientes._

_"Pero estás malditamente enfadado con él, ¿verdad?"_

_"Eso no es-"_

_"¡Solo dilo!" Gabriel exigió, levantando sus brazos. "Grítalo, por el amor de Dios. Estás. Enfadado." Dijo las dos últimas palabras con fuerza, gesticulando con sus manos. "Tienes derecho a estar enfadado, Derek. El maldito niño te dejó. Sin explicación, sin oportunidad para que habléis de ello. Se levantó y decidió que ya no valías la pena." Gabe dejó de moverse y le lanzó una mirada fría. "Y le dejaste."_

_Los puños de Derek se apretaron a sus lados, con los nudillos en un tono alarmante de blanco. "Eso no es ..." espetó de repente. "¡Bien! ¡Sí, estoy enfadado!" Comenzó a caminar inquieto, pasándose los dedos por el pelo y tirando de él hasta que dolió. "Estoy enfadado. Dejé a mi familia por él. Ni siquiera ..."_

_Dejó escapar un fuerte y frustrado sonido y golpeó el ladrillo de una pared cercana, continuando su ritmo mientras su mano sangraba y sanaba. "Ni siquiera lo recuerdo." Su voz se quebró en la última palabra, se detuvo, luchando contra el dolor detrás de sus ojos. "No puedo recordar nada de los Campos. Ni un solo recuerdo. Solo que ..." Tragó y respiró para tranquilizarse. "Estuve con ellos y fui feliz. Y renuncié a eso porque sabía que Stiles me necesitaba."_

_Los dientes de Derek se apretaron, crujiendo dolorosamente e hizo una mueca. "Estaba equivocado."_

_El silencio se mezcló con el aire polvoriento en el loft hasta que Gabe finalmente habló. "¿Lo sacaste de tu cuerpo?" Derek dejó escapar un gruñido bajo en el fondo de su garganta. "Bien. De vuelta al trabajo, entonces."_

En la actualidad:

Para su disgusto, Derek descubrió que el centro de esta baliza (palabras de Gabe, obviamente) era la ira, lo que parecía ser un tema recurrente en su vida. Así que así fue que el hombre lobo se encontró dirigiendo su mente hacia los pensamientos que torcían su estómago en nudos culpables.

Por un momento no pasó nada y todo lo que se le ocurrió fue lo estúpido que debía verse de pie allí con los ojos cerrados mientras la oscuridad se deslizaba alrededor de ellos y el frío comenzó a filtrarse en sus huesos. Estaba a punto de rendirse cuando, de repente, algo detrás de sus ojos se movió y encajó en su lugar. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. El color desapareció, reemplazado por tonos oscuros y grises ... excepto por una pequeña franja de luz en el suelo que comenzó a sus pies y se desvaneció en la distancia.

 _Sigue el camino de ladrillos amarillos_ , dijo una voz muy parecida a la de Stiles desde un rincón de su mente y Derek resistió el impulso de resoplar. No había oído las bromas de Stiles en mucho tiempo y se avergonzaba de decir que las había dado por sentado. Las extrañaba ahora.

"Por aquí", dijo para despejar su cabeza de esos pensamientos, no eran los que necesitaba, mientras avanzaba por el camino que les llevaría a lo que más deseaban.

_Casa._

_........................................................................................................._

Castiel se sintió incómodo cuando sonó el timbre. Sus limitados sentidos le dijeron quién estaba al otro lado de la puerta, pero era como si todo lo que podía sentir fuera la superficie de algo mucho más profundo ... y mucho más oscuro.

Con una respiración constante, abrió la puerta principal y ofreció una sonrisa tan cortés como pudo reunir. "Hola, Karsen".

"Hola, señor Winchester", dijo Karsen, con una sonrisa fácil en su cara. "Escuché que Stiles estaba enfermo hoy, así que traje sus deberes de química".

"Eso es muy amable", dijo Castiel, sus dientes rechinando involuntariamente mientras tomaba la libreta que le entregaba. Sentía algo en la base de su espina.

"¿Se siente mejor?" Preguntó Karsen, con una ceja arqueada como si estuviera buscando información que ya conocía.

"Me temo que no. Puede que no vaya a ir el resto de la semana ". El ángel juró que vio algo brillar en los ojos del chico ... ¿Triunfo?

"Me encantaría dejar sus deberes en mi camino a casa mientras él no vaya a clase".

Castiel asintió con cuidado. "Estoy seguro de que Stiles lo apreciaría. Gracias, Karsen."

"No hay problema en absoluto", sonrió Karsen y fue genuina. Tal vez el ángel estaba al borde. "Espero que se sienta mejor pronto."

Castiel asintió brevemente y con una sonrisa tensa antes de cerrar la puerta con un breve "Gracias". De pie en la puerta por un momento, apretó la libreta contra su pecho.

Stiles estaba lejos de mejorar. De hecho, estaba empeorando. Mucho peor. El adolescente había comenzado a llorar mientras dormía, llamando a Castiel o Dean o Derek, Derek más que cualquiera de ellos. Y no había nada que pudieran hacer. Castiel no podía calmar esas pesadillas como las que tenía Stiles cuando era solo un niño. Y esa parecía ser la pesadilla del ángel, quedarse al margen sin poder hacer nada mientras su hijo sufría.

Era lo más doloroso que Castiel había sentido ... y había sentido dolor más allá de toda medida.

"¿Cas?" Llamó Sam, sacándole de sus pensamientos.

El ángel respiró hondo y lo soltó con una ráfaga, alejándose de la puerta y volviendo al salón. Sam levantó la vista de su portátil y frunció el ceño, buscando información en la cara del ángel.

"¿Estás bien?"

Castiel tragó y colocó la libreta sobre la mesa de café. "¿Has encontrado algo?"

Sam frunció los labios, parecía querer decir más, pero respondió a la pregunta del ángel. "Tal vez", dijo con escepticismo. "No hay mucho por ahí sobre comas místicos, aparte del hecho de que no son fáciles de romper".

Castiel asintió distraídamente, desviando la mirada hacia abajo y hacia un lado. Sentía ... algo. Como si estuvieran siendo observados o escuchados.

"Oye", dijo Sam poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose hacia él. "Deberías descansar un poco. Te ves cansado."

"No puedo permitirme dormir", argumentó el ángel. "Algo esta mal. Algo ..." Castiel se volvió y miró la puerta principal por encima del hombro.

"¿Cas?" Preguntó Sam, colocando con aprensión una mano cálida en el hombro del ángel.

Castiel se estremeció y se dio la vuelta, con los ojos muy abiertos. "Se va a poner peor. Sam ... "Se atragantó con el nombre y Sam le atrajo rápidamente en un abrazo, abrazándole con fuerza. "Stiles se está muriendo".

Castiel hundió la cara en el hombro del hombre alto e hizo algo que no había hecho en mucho tiempo.

Gritó.

.................................................................................................

 Scott se encogió un poco en el porche de los Winchester, haciendo todo lo posible por evitar que las palabras que acababa de escuchar hicieran eco en su cabeza.

_Stiles se está muriendo._

Sí, no es como si fuera lo suficientemente ingenuo como para pensar que su mejor amigo de repente estaría bien y campante o que esperaría a que encontraran una respuesta a toda esta mierda antes de empeorar. Pero no había querido directamente pensar en ...

Scott tragó, colocando una mano en el picaporte. Sin embargo, un movimiento desde la calle atrajo su atención y miró por encima del hombro justo a tiempo para ver a alguien entrar en la casa unas pocas puertas más abajo. Era ese chico nuevo. Karsen algo. Scott no tenía ninguna clase con él. Tampoco ninguno de la manada, en realidad ...

¿Y esa casa no pertenecía a los Carson?

Un escalofrío se instaló en la base del cuello de Scott y se estremeció, soltando el pomo de la puerta y girando completamente hacia la casa por la calle. Su instinto le estaba diciendo que necesitaba comprobarlo. Pero justo cuando dio un paso para salir del porche, un coche se detuvo en el camino de entrada.

Era el coche de Derek.

Erica saltó del asiento del conductor, con una sonrisa satisfecha en su cara, mientras que Isaac y Boyd salieron del lado del pasajero con cuidado, pálidos y mareados.

"¿Puede ella, por favor, no conducir más?" Isaac murmuró a Boyd mientras los tres se dirigían a la casa.

"No es peor que Derek", comentó Boyd en voz baja.

"Aw", Erica arrulló, los dientes brillando mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor del adolescente más alto. "Eres tan dulce".

Sin embargo, cuando vieron la postura rígida de Scott, se detuvieron y buscaron en la calle lo que podría haberle puesto tan tenso.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Isaac, moviéndose al lado de Scott y explorando el área.

Scott puso toda la fuerza que tenía para relajar su postura rígida, lo cual no fue fácil, considerando que todo en él estaba tratando de prepararse para una pelea.

"Nada", dijo, ignorando las miradas escépticas. "Podemos hablar de eso más tarde." Se volvió hacia la casa y abrió la puerta. "Estoy seguro de que Stiles se alegrará de que estemos aquí".

........................................................................................................

Stiles se alegró.

Se sentó en su cama en la oscuridad y escuchó a sus amigos hablar sobre la escuela, el lacrosse y la manada.

Estuvo bien. Más de una vez, Stiles diría algo sarcástico o lo que él consideraba ingenioso ... y luego se sentiría decepcionado cuando se diera cuenta de que nadie podía oírle. Pero aparte de eso, fue ... bien.

"¿Bien?", Se burló una voz familiar e inoportuna y sus amigos se desvanecieron. Karsen apareció a los pies de la cama, con las manos en los bolsillos y una mirada incrédula en su cara. "Stiles, esto es francamente doloroso, incluso para mí".

"Entonces déjame ir", dijo Stiles, frotándose el dolor repentino en su pecho. Estaba creciendo, extendiéndose, haciendo cada vez más difícil el respirar.

"Claro", dijo Karsen, encogiéndose de hombros como si todo lo que Stiles hubiera tenido que hacer fuera preguntar y caminó alrededor de la cama para sentarse junto al adolescente.

Stiles le miró, sin atreverse a dejar que sus esperanzas aumentaran. Era un truco. Quería algo.

Karsen puso los ojos en blanco. "Por supuesto que quiero algo", admitió. "Ya sabes lo que es." Su mirada se desvió a los ojos de Stiles por un largo momento, el silencio se alargó e hizo que el adolescente se retorciera, antes de que avanzara, capturando los labios de Stiles en un feroz beso.

Las manos de Stiles inmediatamente se levantaron, presionando el pecho del otro e intentando alejarle. La fuerza para hacerlo no aparecería en sus brazos e hizo un ruido frustrado en la parte posterior de su garganta cuando el beso se hizo más profundo.

"Podría hacer esto bueno para ti, Stiles", susurró Karsen contra sus labios húmedos e hinchados. Una de las manos de Karsen se estiró para acunar la parte posterior de la cabeza del adolescente, la otra en su cadera, donde se encontraba el dobladillo de su camisa. "Podría hacer que todo fuera bueno para ti". Inclinándose hacia delante, empujó a Stiles de vuelta a la cama, una pierna se acomodó entre las de Stiles y se apoyó en el muslo del adolescente.

Stiles volvió la cabeza, cerrando los ojos mientras su cuerpo se estremecía por sus intentos fallidos de tomar el control. Era como antes, sus extremidades sin fuerza. Y no tuvo dudas en cuanto a lo lejos que Karsen llevaría esto.

"Mucho mejor de lo que él podría", Karsen susurró en su oído y Stiles gimió cuando el otro hombre comenzó un lento recorrido con su lengua y sus labios bajando por su mandíbula, su cuello. Chupó ligeramente la clavícula del adolescente, desabrochando los botones de la camisa de Stiles lenta y metódicamente.

"No", dijo Stiles débilmente, arqueándose cuando Karsen quitó la tela para descubrir un pezón y comenzó a chuparlo y morderlo hasta que estuvo rojo. Se sentía excitado y quiso que su cuerpo traidor se detuviera. "Karsen ..."

El otro adolescente se detuvo y apoyó la frente contra el pecho de Stiles, soltando un suspiro tembloroso. "Sí, Stiles, sí. Di mi nombre otra vez. Por favor, por favor dilo."

Stiles apretó los dientes, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y sacudiendo la cabeza con desesperación. Esto no estaba pasando. Esto no podía estar pasando.

Karsen se movió de nuevo hacia su oreja, respirando con dificultad. "La próxima vez que escuche mi nombre en tu boca, lo estarás gritando". Sonrió contra el cuello de Stiles y mordió la piel, agarrando las muñecas del adolescente y colocando los brazos de Stiles sobre su cabeza. "Estarás rogando por mí, Stiles. Suplicando y rogando. "Con cada palabra, empujó el muslo de Stiles, dando un gemido de satisfacción antes de deslizarse hacia abajo y comenzar a chupar el otro pezón del adolescente.

Stiles cerró los ojos y trató de pensar en otra cosa, trató de evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara como lo hacía. Fue difícil. Cada vez pensaba en la única persona en la que había intentado no pensar en los últimos meses. Pero ... cualquier cosa era mejor que esto. Incluso recuerdos felices que solo parecían traerle dolor.

Recordó haber hecho estas cosas con Derek. No tan rápido y rudo. Pero le habían gustado estos momentos. Por lo general, era una mañana de fin de semana en el loft, la manada había ido a algún lugar durante la noche para darles privacidad. Se despertaba con chupetones en su cuello, su cuerpo todavía le dolía maravillosamente de la noche anterior. Derek lamería, besaría y mordería marcas sobre cada centímetro de piel hasta que Stiles jadeara y se retorciera bajo su calor.

Derek era afectuoso.

Con Derek estaba en casa.

¿Cómo ... Stiles había olvidado eso?

Stiles gritó cuando un repentino frío sofocó los pensamientos y sentimientos, le llevó de vuelta a su mundo oscuro y a la persona que estaba encima de él.

"Él no es así", dijo Karsen a la defensiva, con enfado (y ... ¿preocupación?) en sus ojos mientras miraba directamente al adolescente. "Derek no es bueno. No le perteneces."

Stiles miró en los ojos fríos del otro, algo florecía en él y hacía que le doliera más el pecho que el frío ... pero era algo que se sentía bien.

"Sí. Lo hago ", afirmó, jadeando ante la convicción en las palabras. "Lo hago. Yo ... Derek es mío. Y yo soy suyo y pertenezco a él. No ..." Miró alrededor de la oscuridad como si la viera por primera vez. "Este soy yo". Se sentó debajo del otro hombre, demasiado estupefacto por su repentina realización para darse cuenta de que era capaz de moverse de nuevo. "Estamos en mí y esto ..." Señaló la oscuridad a su alrededor, luego centró su mirada en un ansioso Karsen. "-eres tu. ¿Cómo has ...?" Los ojos de Stiles se ensancharon. "Eres del purgatorio". Karsen se estremeció, como si el nombre fuera doloroso de escuchar. "Tú ... te metiste en mi cuerpo o algo y ahora estás ..." El adolescente hizo una mueca. "Ugh. ¡Asqueroso! Estás dentro de mi. Eso es ... ¡Dios, eso es asqueroso!"

Karsen se lanzó hacia delante con un ruido de enfado, sujetando a Sitles en la cama de nuevo. Pero Stiles todavía podía sentir su propia fuerza, sabía que tenía el poder de la voluntad para hacer ... que Karsen le dejara.

"¿Soy asqueroso?" Gruñó Karsen, las uñas clavándose en los brazos del adolescente. "¿Sabes lo que eres? ¿Lo que puedes hacer? ¡Todo este poder y lo estás desperdiciando, Stiles! Perdiéndolo en una cosa patética como Derek Hale." Mostró los dientes, sus ojos se volvieron negros. "Él no te merece".

Stiles sintió una furia salvaje en su estómago y de repente Karsen fue arrancado de él, cayendo al suelo en un montón arrugado. Stiles se sentó y luego se puso de pie, rodeando la cama cuando su ira se afianzó. "¿Y crees que tú sí?"

Karsen se echó a reír, escupiendo sangre al suelo y limpiándose la boca. "Nadie lo hace". Se puso de pie tembloroso, su respiración pesada mientras fijaba una mirada oscura en el adolescente. "No necesitas a nadie, Stiles. Podrías tomar este mundo con solo un movimiento de tu dedo, comandar ejércitos con solo una mirada ".

Stiles vaciló. "Yo no ... no quiero eso".

"No importa", dijo Karsen, con una mirada aterradora en su cara. "Tú eres la profecía. _El mundo se oscurecerá. Las criaturas de todos los reinos convergerán. El Rey nos guiará a todos."_

_..............................................................................................................................._

"No crees que los alfas existan".

Dean levantó la vista para encontrar a Derek mirándole desde el otro lado de la hoguera que habían construido y encendido. Apenas cuatro horas después de su búsqueda, Gabriel se había derrumbado por el agotamiento.

" _He durado_ _más que la última vez, ¿eh?_ " Se rió con una expresión de dolor. Actualmente estaba acurrucado en el suelo, usando la sucia chaqueta de Dean como almohada.

"Claro que sí", dijo el cazador en voz baja, colocando una mano en el hombro de Gabriel para calmar sus temblores. El contacto fue ... agradable. Algo que le conectaba a la tierra. No había tenido eso por un tiempo. Al menos la primera vez había tenido a Castiel ... y a Benny. Había algo un poco más caótico en estar solo en el Purgatorio, tener que cuidar tu propia espalda y saber que tus únicas opciones eran la supervivencia y la nada. "Simplemente no me creo que puedan sacarnos de aquí sin nada a cambio".

Derek frunció el ceño. "No es gratis, no. Ellos-"

"Toman algo", terminó Dean. "Sí, entiendo esa parte. Pero la última vez que me fui de aquí, algo más se escapó conmigo." Tragó saliva y miró el fuego, dejando que su calor le inundara la cara. "Algo oscuro".

Derek le miró por un largo momento antes de mirar hacia el fuego también. "Stiles está ... diferente. Cambiado ".

Esto levantó los pelos en la parte posterior del cuello de Dean. "¿Qué quieres decir?" Gabriel había sido muy evasivo con respecto a sus preguntas sobre Cas y Stiles. Definitivamente quería algo más que "Están bien, Dean-O" de todos modos.

Derek se movió incómodamente bajo su mirada y juntó las manos. "Rompió conmigo."

Dean levantó una ceja. No constituía exactamente un comportamiento extraño, teniendo en cuenta lo que había pasado el chico, pero se había enamorado de este chico. Se quedó callado, esperando que el hombre lobo continuara.

"Quiero decir, entiendo que no está ... no está obligado a quedarse conmigo y si elige no hacerlo, lo respetaría. Lo he hecho. Pero ... "Derek suspiró. "Tu marido vino a verme. Dijo que también lo había notado. Stiles simplemente no era ... Stiles ".

"¿Cas dijo eso?" Dean exigió. Los sentidos de Cas eran fuertes, incluso como un ángel caído y si decía que algo estaba mal con su hijo, entonces algo estaba definitivamente mal.

"Tiene pesadillas", dijo Derek, con las cejas juntas, "todas las noches. Se ve cansado todo el tiempo. No come, no sale ..."

"Bueno, estás haciendo un gran trabajo para mantener tu distancia", dijo el cazador con un toque de diversión en su tono.

"Lo hago", insistió Derek. "Solo sé lo que mi manada me dice". Miró hacia arriba. "Se preocupan."

"¿Stiles te pidió que vinieras aquí?"

"Tu marido me preguntó", admitió el hombre lobo. "Pero no hubiera venido sin el permiso de Stiles".

Dean asintió. "Lo suficientemente justo."

Derek tomó aliento y abrió la boca, vacilando antes de que pudiera hacer un sonido.

"¿Hay más?" Preguntó el cazador, pasándose la mano por la cara con cansancio.

"Stiles está ..." Las manos de Derek se retorcían inquietas. "Está en una especie de coma".

.............................................................................................

Scott se detuvo en la entrada de la casa Winchester, despidiéndose con la mano de Isaac, Erica y Boyd mientras salían por la puerta. "Me reuniré con vosotros". Dijo cerrando la puerta tras ellos, se dirigió al salón, donde el tío de Stiles y Castiel estaban teniendo una conversación murmurada.

"¿Señor Winchester?" Llamó tentativamente, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de que el nombre en realidad se dirigía a ambos hombres cuando recibió dos miradas inquisitivas. "Uh, lo siento ... ¿me preguntaba si había algo que necesitabas? ¿O algo que pudiera hacer?" Se retorció un poco bajo la suave mirada que Castiel le dirigió. "Mi madre dijo que vendría y cocinaría cuando lo necesites".

"Eso es muy amable, Scott, gracias", dijo Castiel, con aspecto cansado y triste. Era una expresión familiar, una que Scott había visto en la cara de su madre innumerables veces cuando pensaba que estaba sola. "Dile a tu madre que aprecio la oferta y que la tendré en cuenta".

Scott asintió, esperando unos segundos más antes de girarse hacia la puerta.

"¿Scott?" El tío de Stiles le llamó y él se volvió, tragando nerviosamente. Sam Winchester era muy amable, mucho más que su hermano, de todos modos, pero el adolescente nunca dejó que el hecho de que el hombre era un cazador se le escapara de la cabeza. La familia Winchester tenía una reputación aterradora y, mejor amigo del Winchester más joven o no, Scott siempre seguía siendo cauteloso en su presencia.

"¿Sí, señor?" Preguntó Scott, encogiéndose de hombros cuando el hombre mayor sonrió y se rió de la formalidad.

"¿Sabes algo sobre el nuevo estudiante en tu escuela?", Preguntó Sam.

Un escalofrío involuntario recorrió la columna de Scott y sus cejas se fruncieron. "¿Te refieres a Karsen?"

Los dos hombres se miraron y luego Castiel habló. "¿Le conoces? ¿Ha mencionado Stiles algo sobre él?"

Scott tragó y se detuvo por un momento mientras escaneaba su memoria. "No, en realidad no", dijo en respuesta a ambas preguntas. "Creo que es el compañero de química de Stiles, pero ninguno de los demás tiene clases con él".

"¿Tú ... sientes algo acerca de él?" Sam preguntó con cuidado.

El adolescente se tensó incómodamente, su mirada se desvió inadvertidamente hacia la puerta principal, como si Karsen estuviera al otro lado. "Él no ..." Scott frunció el ceño con una expresión de frustrada confusión, una expresión que Stiles diría que es de estreñido y enfocó su mirada en los hombres expectantes. "... tiene olor".

Para cualquier otra persona, podría haber parecido extraño, pero cuando Sam y Castiel compartieron una mirada intrigada, Scott supo que la observación tenía importancia.

"¿Ninguno en absoluto?" Preguntó Sam y Scott negó con la cabeza. "Probablemente no sea un demonio, entonces. Habría olido a azufre en todo el chico. Además, tu casa es esencialmente una trampa gigante de demonios. No sería capaz de poner un pie cerca de ella sin ser atrapado. ¿Crees que es una maldición?"

Castiel negó con la cabeza con un ceño contemplativo. "Dean tiene protecciones contra maleficios alrededor de toda la casa".

Scott escuchó atentamente, asombrado de lo bien que parecía que la casa Winchester estaba protegida. No es de extrañar que parecieran terminar aquí todo el tiempo. Stiles sabía que era el lugar más seguro para ellos. Para su familia.

Pero que si...

"¿Y si es demasiado seguro?", Se preguntó en voz alta. Ambos hombres dejaron de hablar y se giraron en dirección al hombre lobo. "¡Oh, lo siento! No quise ..."

"¿Qué quieres decir con 'demasiado seguro'?" Sam preguntó bruscamente, inclinándose hacia delante y mirando al adolescente.

Scott tomó aliento y lo contuvo, encogiéndose de hombros. "Uh ... Bueno, ¿y si lo que le está haciendo esto a Stiles también está protegido por las protecciones? ¿Como si ... las estuviera usando para mantenerse protegido ... en Stiles?"

Las cejas de Sam se alzaron en su frente y se volvió hacia Castiel con una mirada inquisitiva.

El ángel llevó sus dedos inquietos a sus labios fruncidos, devolviendo la mirada esperanzada de Sam con una mirada profundamente contemplativa. "Es posible."

"Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?", Preguntó Sam. "¿Sacarle de la casa?"

Castiel negó con la cabeza. "Si lo que sea que tiene a Stiles tiene el poder de mantenerle así, incluso de Gabriel, entonces ciertamente tiene el poder de ... matarle". El ángel tomó una respiración temblorosa. "Y sacar a Stiles de un lugar donde se siente protegido podría ser la motivación que necesita para hacerlo".

"Bueno, ¿qué demonios es más poderoso que un arcángel?" Exigió Sam, pasándose las manos por el pelo con exasperación.

Scott sabía la respuesta a esa. "¿Qué tal un leviatán?"

Una vez más, los adultos le miraron como si hubieran olvidado por completo que estaba allí, pero como si les hubiera proporcionado la respuesta a la vida misma.

"¿Cómo sabes acerca de los leviatanes?" Castiel preguntó con cuidado.

El adolescente hizo una mueca, esperando que no acabara de meter en problemas a su mejor amigo. "El año pasado, cuando fuimos a acampar ... Bueno, una especie de campamento. Los padres de Jackson tenían varias cabañas de retiro en el norte y nos las habían ofrecido a la manada por un par de semanas durante las vacaciones de verano. Fue un buen momento ..." Scott se perdió en esos buenos tiempos. "... tuvimos un concurso de historias de criaturas aterradoras". El hombre lobo se mordió el interior de su mejilla, recordando su propia historia estúpida sobre una criatura de pantano que sus abuelos juraron que habían encontrado en Florida. "Stiles ganó".

Sam y Castiel intercambiaron otra mirada, lo cual se estaba volviendo irritante, ya que parecía ser un lenguaje súper secreto entre los Winchester que mantenía a todos los demás fuera. Stiles solía ser su traductor, ya que hablaba "Winchester" con fluidez, así que sin él, eran solo un montón de miradas de angustia y ceños preocupados.

"Tiene sentido", concedió Sam. "Stiles podría haber traído uno sin saberlo con él desde el purgatorio".

"¿Uno trabajando solo, sin embargo?", Preguntó Castiel, frotándose el pecho distraídamente. Se puso muy pálido cuando Scott mencionó a las criaturas y el adolescente sintió una oleada de culpa cuando recordó la historia de Stiles sobre cómo su familia estaba asociada con ellos. "Por lo general, van en grupos".

"Pero no es inaudito", señaló Sam. "Podría ser un renegado. O estar tratando de encontrar una manera de liberar a los demás de nuevo ".

Castiel se estremeció con la palabra "otra vez", asintiendo solemnemente. "Sabemos cómo deshacernos de los leviatanes".

"¿Crees que Crowley estaría dispuesto a ayudar de nuevo?"

El ángel frunció el ceño. "Es dudoso. Pero también tenemos formas de ... persuadirle ". Le ofreció a Scott una rápida mirada y trató de sonreír. "Scott, gracias por venir a ver a Stiles".

"Y por la ayuda", Sam añadió con una sonrisa genuina.

"Estoy seguro de que tu madre te querrá en casa para cenar", finalizó Castiel y el despido fue claro.

"No hay problema", dijo Scott asintiendo, dirigiéndose a la puerta mientras trataba de seguir la pista de todo lo que había oído. Los leviatanes eran más fuertes que los ángeles. Y estos hombres sabían cómo matar a los leviatanes.

Scott estaba definitivamente en lo cierto al tener miedo de los Winchester. Pero la repentina oleada de esperanza rápidamente apagó sus temores. Stiles volvería a ellos.

Lo haría.

........................................................................................................................

Al otro lado de la calle, Karsen observó como el hombre lobo se retiraba de la casa de los Winchester, sus ojos brillaban oscuramente mientras fruncía el ceño. Alguien se colocó detrás de él, deteniéndose justo sobre su hombro izquierdo.

"Querrá saber que has sido descubierto", dijo el hombre haciéndose pasar por su hermano en voz baja.

"Solo sospechan", argumentó Karsen, frunciendo el ceño mientras el otro suspiraba pesadamente.

"Tal vez si no te hubieras hecho tan ... notable", dijo el hombre, estremeciéndose cuando Karsen giró bruscamente la cabeza.

"Tal vez si te metieras en tus propios asuntos", espetó, mirando lentamente a la ventana. Fuera, la oscuridad comenzó a arrastrarse sobre el tranquilo suburbio, las casas de un lado de la calle dejando que sus sombras se extiendan sobre las casas en el otro. Volvería a visitar a Stiles de nuevo esta noche e intentaría convencerle por última vez antes de tomar la decisión de no darle al adolescente ninguna opción en el asunto.

"Si se entera de tus motivos ocultos, nos matará a los dos", dijo el hombre que estaba detrás de él, antes de girar y subir las escaleras.

"Y si puedo dominar el objeto que más desea, me responderá", dijo Karsen a la habitación vacía, girándose para seguir a su compañero escaleras arriba después de un momento.

Stiles se sometería.

Karsen le derribaría hasta que se portara bien como el buen chico que se suponía que era.


End file.
